Daryl & Beth ----- AKA BETHYL
by brady66
Summary: For all of the Daryl and Beth shippers out there. This takes place right after she is kidnapped! How I wish it would have went down. **It will be a slow burn...because that is how it will be with Daryl** **I do not own anything walking dead related**
1. Chapter 1

BETHYL Part 1

Daryl sat on the ground, crossbow right beside him where he dropped it, exhausted. He had been running for awhile after the car that had taken Beth. "Beth" he screamed as the tears started to fall down his cheeks. He couldn't believe she was gone. Just about an hour ago they had been sitting across the table from each other and now he was running to save her. He wanted to get his hands on the son of a bitch that took her. But he could not get his legs to move anymore, and the trail he was following had stopped. He had no way of knowing which way to go. He had lost too many people and losing Beth was the last straw. He has lost and alone, and ready to give up. "What kinda whiny pussy are you? I didn't raise you to give up" he heard an all to familiar voice in front of him. He looked up to see Merle standing there, smiling down "you are not really here and you didn't raise me anyway" Daryl grunted at the figure. "Now boy, is that anyway to talk to your big brother Merle?" He asked "just go! There is no point" Daryl stated. "Stop being a whiny girl! You get your sorry ass up and get moving. You go find that Greene girl" Apparition Merle stated as he kicked Daryl's boot. "You are better than this Little Brother, now get your ass up and find her. The answer is right under your nose". "Why don't you just leave me alone" Daryl screamed angrily as he rose and lunged for the apparition as it disappeared. As Daryl fell back to the ground he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He sighed as he stood up and walked over, leaning over and smiling just a little "more tracks. A little ray of light shined in the darkness. How did I miss those" he sighed as he turned back around, picked up his crossbow and started following the tracks. "I'm coming Beth, just hang on" he said to himself as he walked.


	2. Chapter 2

BETHYL part 2

Daryl followed the faded tracks on the dirt road, determination and rage fueling his legs forward. He started to slow down and moved into the shadows of the trees as he came upon a small, run down shack of a cabin, the car that he had been trailing in the grass in front. "Beth" he said softly at the sight of the car. He swiftly moved around to the back of the shack and peered into a dusty window. His gaze went swiftly around the room, till he saw her. She was laying on the floor, not moving. He prayed that she was only sleeping. He jerked out of sight as two guys came into view "what you gunna do wit her Bubba" the younger guy asked as he stroked Beth's hair. Daryl narrowed his eyes, envisioning breaking his hand. "Oh I have some ideas Charlie. That cute little untouched body, she will be very tasty. That soft skin and tight ass" Bubba said with a sneer, in a tone that made Daryl's blood boil. He raised his gun, just wanting to shoot him thru the window but lowered it, knowing Beth could get hurt. He had to get them separated. He looked around on the ground, picking up a few rocks and creeping around the corner. He threw one at the back door. He heard commotion in the room, but nobody came out, so he threw another one. "Go check on that Charlie, while I check out our new girl". "Don't you start nothin without me" Charlie said as he walked out on the back porch and shut the door. Daryl threw another rock into the tree line, causing him to turn in that direction. When he did, Daryl saw his chance. He was behind him in a flash, hands wrapped around his neck, feeling his bones crack as he squeezed. In an instant he was dead. Daryl quietly dragged him around the corner and took a breath. Narrowing his eyes He slowly opened the door, Bubba's back to him as he was leaning over Beth, unbuttoning her top. Daryl saw red as he aimed his crossbow. "Was it anything Charlie?" Bubba asked as he stood and turned "who the hell are you" he asked as he reached for his gun. Daryl's lips curled into a little grin as he shot his arrow, it flying swiftly right into his head. As Bubba fell to the ground, Daryl ran for Beth. He fell to the ground beside her and gently picked her head up and placed it in his lap. He took his hand and moved a few pieces of hair off of her face. "Come on Beth, wake up" he said softly as he stroked her face. As he did, her eyes fluttered open. "Beth" he said excitedly. She looked up at him slowly, her big blue eyes hazy "I knew you would find me Daryl" she said softly as she raised her hand up to his cheek. As he placed his hand on hers, her eyes closed again.


	3. Chapter 3

**BETHYL Part 3**

Daryl gently laid Beth's head back down and looked around. He saw a couch across the room and stood up. Taking a glance at the dead body in the corner he walked over and cleaned off the couch. He then turned and walked back over to Beth, picking her up in his arms and carrying her to the couch. He gently laid her down and then noticed her shirt starting to open from where it had been unbuttoned earlier. He narrowed his eyes at the body in the corner, thinking he should have made him suffer more. He turned back around to Beth and buttoned her shirt, trying very hard to not look at the slope of her breasts, or notice the soft feel of her skin. She had been violated enough today. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face and stood. He turned and dug in his bag, taking out his poncho and laid it on top of her. He then sighed and looked around. It was a very small shack, so he didn't have to worry about searching that much. He checked the bathroom and then barricaded the front door. He then went back into the other room and moved Bubba's body outside beside of Charlie's. Finding a shovel on the porch, he dug a shallow grave and threw them in it. It was better than either deserved but he could not let them rot because it would have just attracted more walkers. As he finished, he brushed himself off and walked back inside, barricading the back door as well. He looked over at Beth. She was still asleep on the couch. "Whatever they dosed her with must have been strong" he said to himself worriedly. He checked the kitchen counters and found a few cans of beans. He sat down on the floor in front of the couch, sitting the cans on the table in front of him. He grabbed his bag and pulled out a bottle of water, sitting it on the table too. He turned slightly and brushed some more stray strands of hair off of Beth's face. She looked like an angel laying there. "Don't worry Beth, you are safe now" he said softly, then jerked his hand away. He had no right to touch her. He had let her down. He took a drink of the water, sat his crossbow beside him on the floor and laid his head on the couch, closing his eyes as exhaustion took over him.


	4. Chapter 4

**BETHYL Part 4**

Beth ran out of the house to the street. She watched the door intently

"Come on Daryl" she cried as she watched. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind, dropping her bag to the ground as she struggled

"DARYL...DARYL HELP ME!" she screamed as she struggled.

"DARYL" she screamed as her eyes flew open, meeting Daryl's worried eyes as he was gently trying to wake her up.

"Daryl" she cried as she wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face into his chest. Daryl sat there frozen for a moment, unsure of what to do. He gingerly placed on hand on her back and gently stroked

"it's ok Beth. You are safe now." he said softly. Beth slowly lifted her face to look at him, tears in her bright blue eyes

"I knew you would find me" she said gratefully. Daryl tensed up again and gently moved her hands off of him.

"You are ok now, you should try to drink something." He said as he moved away from her on the couch and handed her the bottle of water on the table. She smiled slightly as she took it and took a sip.

"How did you find me?" She asked slowly.

"I tracked the car" Daryl replied as he tried to open a can of fruit.

"And what happened to...ya know" she said as she looked around. She saw a small blood stain on the floor and had a good idea.

"You don't have to worry about them" he answered without looking up at her. She sat up slowly and placed her hand on his and squeezed

"thank you Daryl. Thank you for saving me" she said with a grateful smile. Daryl stood up

"Well don't get it confused with me caring" he stated angrily as he barged out of the room. Beth sighed as she watched him go.


	5. Chapter 6

BETHYL Part 6

Beth nibbled at the peaches. She had thought she was hungry but with every peach her stomach turned. She shivered as she sat the can on the table beside of her. She looked around and found the poncho sitting by her feet.

"Do you mind?" She asked Daryl as she picked it up.

"Course not" he mumbled out as he ate.

She smiled as she pulled it over her head. As she was did, Daryl watched her. He watched all of her blond hair fall over the poncho on her shoulders. He was amazed by how beautiful she looked in it. She caught him watching her, his eyes a bright blue. She smiled and lowered her eyes, her cheeks feeling red. Daryl turned his gaze away with a jerk. She looked at herself and then back up at him

"what do you think? Do I look as badass as you in it?" She said with a little chuckle.

Daryl chuckled a little as he licked his fingers clean. He stood and picked up her can from the table "you are far more badass than me" he said, his voice gruff as he walked into the kitchen. Beth smiled and snuggled into the poncho. It smelled like Daryl, a little like motorcycle exhaust and leather. She remembered hugging him the night he came to tell her that Zach had died. He smelled the same way that night. She remembered the way he had just looked at her, heat filling her up inside. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Daryl coming around the corner.

"I'm beat. I'm gunna try to get some sleep" he said as he looked around. He sighed and sat in the recliner, trying to make it recline. "Dammit" he said under his breath as he tried to get the handle to move.

"Daryl" Beth said as he continued to fool with the handle, not answering her.

"Daryl, you can sleep here" she said louder. He jerked up to look at her "I might be nothin but I won't take a ladies bed" he said and then turned back around to fool with the handle some more.

Beth smiled, he thought of her as a lady, not a child, a lady. "Daryl, it's a pull out sofa. We are adults, we can both sleep in it. " she said as she stood and removed the cushions. Daryl watched her, his poncho 5 sizes to big on her, as she grabbed the handle to pull out the mattress. Before she got a chance to pull, Daryl put his hand on hers and pulled, bringing the sofa bed out in one swift motion.

"Well it's not the Marriott but it will do" Beth said with a smile. Daryl sighed and fell onto the bed. Beth smiled at him as he laid there. He looked exhausted. She sat on the other side of the bed, and removed her boots. She then blew out the lantern on the table and laid in the bed, curling her legs up in a ball inside of the poncho. She tried closing her eyes but instead of drifting off to sleep, she kept seeing visions of everything that had happened. As the tears started to fall, she tried to muffle a sob.

"Beth, you ok?" Daryl asked just above a whisper.

"Every time I close my eyes I see my Dad, on his knees. I see the sword swing and the blood." She said slowly as the tears fell. Daryl didn't think, he just pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her. Beth laid there stunned for a second and then laid her head against his chest.

"What is your happiest memory of your Dad?" Daryl asked her softly, his voice gravely

Beth sighed, tons of happy memories flooding back. One in particular stuck out. "My first school dance. I had been asked by this guy named James. My mom and I went out and got this beautiful pink dress. My Daddy said I looked like an angel" she said softly.

"I'm sure you did" he thought to himself. " So what happened?" He asked outloud.

"Well I had never danced with a boy before, so my Dad put on this song by Anne Murray called "Could I Have This Dance" and we danced all around the room while he sang along" Beth said as she snuggled into the poncho and Daryl's arms more.

"I know that song" Daryl said sleepily.

Beth smiled as the memory flooded her mind and she softly started to sing

**_"I'll always remember, _**

**_the song they were playing,_**

**_The first time we danced and I knew_**

**_As we swayed to the music,_**

**_and held to each other,_**

**_I fell in love with you_**

**_Could I have this dance _**

**_for the rest of my life,_**

**_Could you be my partner_**

**_every night,_**

**_when we're together_**

**_it feels so right, _**

**_Could I have this dance_**

**_for the rest of my life_**

**__****_  
I'll always remember, _**

**_that magic moment,_**

**_When I held you close to me"_**

She heard Daryl softly snoring behind her and closed her eyes. Remembering her Dad happy and smiling, and Daryl. She thought of Daryl's arms around her and she slowly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

****Sorry Everybody...here is a good version****

**Bethyl part 5**

Beth stood up from the couch, the room starting to spin around her. She moved toward the doorway, and leaned on it.

"Daryl" she said quietly as she started to move farther into the kitchen, the dizziness overtaking her. Daryl was at her side in an instant.

"Are you dumb girl, why are you up? You need to rest" he asked a little more harsh than he meant to sound as he put his arm around her to steady her up. She turned to him glaring and moved his arm off of her.

"I am not stupid Daryl! I need to get up and moving so we can keep going. You don't need to be worried about me" she said defiantly, causing Daryl to smile just a little. She started to make her way back to the couch and stumbled again, Daryl catching her before she fell.

"We can stay here till you are ok. Your ankle needs to heal too" he said as he helped her back on the couch.

"I don't want you thinking you have to take care of me Daryl. I can pull my own weight" she said as she looked up at him, her eyes a mixture of defiant and pleading.

"You don't need to prove anything to me. I am nobody" he said as he sat down on the chair across from her. She looked over at him

"How can you think you are nobody Daryl Dixon?" she asked as she moved to fold her legs under her on the couch.

"It doesn't matter" he said as he started messing with his knife.

"Daryl, it does matter. You are one of the good people in this world! All the good you have done" she started.

"It does not make up for who I was before the world went to shit" he said as he slammed his knife into the table.

"Nobody cares about what you were before the world went to shit! You are a good man Daryl! You risked your life to save Carol's daughter! "

"yeah, fat deal that made" he interrupted.

"It made a big deal to Carol! And you also have risked your life to save the group over and over." She continued.

"Yeah, like that matters either" he sneered under his breath…..

"And what about me Daryl?" she asked. He narrowed his eyes to her

"What about you?" he asked.

"You just risked your life to save me. You didn't have to do that Daryl. You didn't have to track the people that took me, but you did." she said sweetly. He laughed to himself

"Oh I just did that in case we ran into Maggie again. She would kill me if I let people take you" Beth looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"You didn't let them take me Daryl. This was not your fault." She stated.

"Yes it was. I should have been with you" he said angrily.

"How, when you were being chased by a walker hoard? You did what you had to do. And I don't want you to ever think I blame you for this, because I don't. " she said, her arms folded across her chest. He kinda smiled at her defiant look.

"And I never knew you were scared of my sister " she said with a laugh. Daryl laughed back just a little, causing her face to turn back to sincere.

"Daryl, like I told you before, there are good people out there and you are one of the best" she said as she reached for the bottle of water, just missing it having to sit back, her head spinning. Daryl rushed over, grabbing the water bottle and helping her put it to her lips. After she took a sip, she looked up at him

"See what I mean" she said softly. Daryl looked into her eyes for a moment, there was so much genuine emotion in them. He let go on her hand on the bottle and grunted as he stood up

"Damn Greene's always wanting to see the best" he mumbled as he walked back into the kitchen. Beth laughed as she watched him go

"You hungry" he called after he got away from her and those piercing blue eyes that felt like they looked deep inside him. He could not let her look that deep, she would not like what was there.

"Yes, starving" she called back. He smiled as he picked up two cans of peaches and headed back into the room, making sure to sit across from her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bethyl part 7**

Daryl looked around and found himself on Hershel's farm. He saw that the barn had been decorated up with streamers and balloons.

"Daryl, you better get going before you miss everything" he heard a voice from behind him say. As he turned around he was stunned to see Hershel walking toward him with a huge smile on his face.

"I know a beautiful lady that will be disappointed if you are not there and you leave her alone" Hershel called as he walked past him and toward the barn.

Daryl looked down at himself, he was actually clean for him. He had on his pair of pants that only had one hole in the knee, a sleeveless shirt and his leather vest with the angel wings. He looked back up to Hershel as his words crept into his mind. "Lady?" he thought to himself.

"What lady is waiting for me? He called as he hurried to catch Hershel.

"She is. She is counting on you" Hershel said as he pointed toward the inside of the barn. Standing beside Maggie was Beth. Her hair was down and sparkling in the summer sun. Daryl was speechless, he thought he was looking at an angel.

"what did he mean she is waiting for me?" Daryl asked after a few moments of just staring at Beth as Rick walked up beside him.

"Oh you know you like her. You need to keep her safe" Rick said as he backed away from Daryl. At that moment Beth looked up at him. Her eyes were bluer than he had ever seen them as she smiled brightly at him.

They both walked toward each other, meeting in the middle.

"I thought you left me. You look good" Beth said softly, looking up at him from under her lashes.

"I will never leave you. You…..you look beautiful" he replied back. "May I?" he asked as he extended his hand. Beth smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. The music that was playing sounded like Beth singing

"As we swayed to the music, and held onto each other, I fell in love with you"

He looked down at Beth and her happy face, and then he looked around at everybody standing around. One by one, they each disappeared.

"Protect my baby girl" Hershel said as he saw the Governor appear and swing the blade as they disappeared.

In an instant Daryl's eyes flew open. He was still in bed, and still had his arm wrapped around Beth. But at some point during the night she had switched positions and had her head resting on his chest, her hand gently placed on his chest as well and now both of his arms were around her. He looked down at her, sleeping so peacefully and then thought back to his dream.

"I had to have only dreamt that because of the story she told me and because she was singing that song as I fell asleep" he told himself. He couldn't actually have feelings for her, it was just his mind messing things up. But then he looked back down at her and knew he was lying to himself.

"It's never going to happen fool. You are too old and no good" he said to himself. He gently moved her off of him and rested her head on the mattress. As he did, she breathed out "Daryl" in her sleep and scrunched herself up under the poncho. He stood there watching her for a moment as the sun started to shine thru the window, hitting her hair just like it did during his dream.

"Don't worry Hershel, I will protect her with my life" he said solemnly as he picked up his cross bow and quietly crept out of the shack.


	8. Chapter 8

Beth slowly opened her eyes and stretched. She jumped up when she noticed that Daryl was not beside her, his bow gone from the side of the recliner. She looked around and noticed the back door open. She got up and slowly walked over. As she did, she heard the faint sound of humming. As she got to the door, she saw Daryl sitting in the old rocker that was on the back porch, a line of squirrels laying beside him.

"What are you doing" she asked as she rubbed her eyes. Daryl looked up at her with a half startled, half annoyed look.

"I'm huntin...what do you think I'm doin?" He asked as he went back to watching the forest. After a second a rabbit came into view. He picked up his crossbow and fired, killing it in an instant. As he got up to pick it up, Beth watched him.

"How did you sleep last night?" She asked. She remembered the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her as he shot her a look that felt like it was cutting into her soul. She blushed just a little hoping he could not read her thoughts.

"Fine...you?" he said as he shrugged his shoulders. He was not about to admit to her that it was the best sleep he had had in a very long time.

"Same" she replied. She knew she could not tell him that she heard him call out her name in his sleep during the night...if she did he would probably shut down. She watched as he sat back down in the rocker.

"Can I try?" She asked excitedly after a few moments. He had been showing her how to use the crossbow before she got kidnapped and she really wanted to continue.

He looked up at her, his eyes showing more concern than he probably wanted them too. "I don't know. You are not strong enough yet" he started

"I'm fine Daryl, really. And it's just shooting stuff as they walk by the porch. It's not a herd of walkers. I need to learn. I don't want you thinking I can't take care of myself" she said commandingly, her arms folded across her chest. He smiled just a little. He did like her fire.

"Fine! But I already know you can take care of yourself. You don't have to prove anything to me." he said gruffly as he handed her the crossbow. She shivered a little at the tone in his voice. She shivered a little more when he stood behind her and helped her position the bow in her hands.

"Now wait for it. You have to be patient and read the signs" he said softly, his breath hot on her neck. She shivered at the feel, his voice sending shock waves thru her. "Calm down Beth" she said to herself as she blocked out the feel of him so close. After a few moments a squirrel came into view. Beth positioned the bow, took a breath and fired, killing the animal.

She spun around excitedly and flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly "Did you see that? I hit it! What did you think?" She asked happily as she jumped up and down.

"You did good" he said kinda shyly. He was not used to getting all this attention, not from a girl...especially not one like Beth Greene. Her arms still hugging him, he could not figure out how she smelled like strawberries.

"Don't worry about what I think Beth. I'm nobody. You need to do this for you" he said as he lowered her arms gently off of him.

Beth sighed and walked over to the squirrel and pulled the arrow out. She then turned back and looked at him "ya know! I would appreciate it if you stopped talking about my friend that way. I'm very protective of the people I care about. You are somebody Daryl Dixon. You are amazing" she said softly as she handed him back the crossbow

"Nah...I ain't amazing!" He said gruffly as he looked down at her big, blue eyes. He knew she believed it and he couldn't figure out why.

Beth looked back up at him. She felt like holding him, telling him how great he was. How amazing all of the things he had done for the group and for her were. But in that one instant she could only think of one thing to do. She stood up on her tip toes and gently kissed his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

"Beth! What are you doing?" Daryl demanded as he pushed her away from him. The feel of her lips burning into his.

Beth eyes looked hurt as she started to say something but stopped when they both heard a rustling in the woods behind them. Daryl slowly picked up his crossbow and Beth raised her knife as the rustling got closer and closer. In an instant there was a herd of walkers coming out of the woods toward them.

"Run" Daryl screamed as he grabbed for Beth and they both darted inside. They pushed the couch up against the door as the walkers started throwing themselves up against it.

"Get your stuff, we need to go" Daryl commanded as one of the walkers broke the glass out of the window and started pulling himself in thru the glass, ripping his skin off as he pushed thru.

Beth grabbed her boots and her bag, throwing in the water bottles sitting on the table as Daryl ran for the kitchen, grabbing as much of the food as he could and throwing it in his bag.

Beth went and looked out the front window as she slipped her boots on and sighed with relief. "Do you see anything?" Daryl asked as he ran up behind her.

"Only one or two, we can handle them." She said as Daryl put his hand on the door knob. He counted down "3, 2, 1" and opened the door. He ran out first, Beth followed behind him just as the herd broke thru the back door. Beth slammed the door shut as Daryl struck one of the stray walkers with the end of his bow. As Beth started to head down the porch she was grabbed from behind. She fought to turn herself around and get her hand free. "Beth" Daryl screamed and darted toward her just as she stabbed the walker in the head with her knife.

"I'm fine, let's go" Beth said shakily. Daryl nodded and they took off down the road.

Those were the last words they spoke to each other for hours. They kept to the woods right off the road. As Daryl walked, his mind kept going back to Beth kissing him. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but it was still the best one he had ever had. The feel of her soft lips on his, just for that split second was driving him crazy. But he knew he could not think that way. He had no idea why she had even done it. She didn't exactly get a chance to answer him. Every once in a while he would look over at her as she walked. She was deep in thought but still observant of everything around them. He could tell that she was angry.

"Should we stop here and make camp?" she asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"um what?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"Should we stop here? It's getting dark out, so we should make camp" she said annoyed. Daryl shrugged his shoulders, raising his eyebrow at her as she turned away from him and threw her bag on the ground, digging out their rope with hubcaps and signs on it.

"I can do that" he said as he held out his hand to her.

"I can handle it. I'm not a child" she commanded as she stormed off and started tying the rope up. Daryl shook his head and started looking for sticks to build a fire. He really did not understand women. Why was she so angry? "You're a dumbass little brother. That fine thing kissed you and you pushed her away" he heard Merle's voice in his head say. "You don't know what your talking about" Daryl replied as he got the fire going.

"I don't know what?" Beth asked as she walked back up to him.

"I wasn't talking to you" he answered as he sat back against a log and dug thru his bag, pulling out two cans of beans.

Beth just looked at him. She was angry, at him and at herself. She should never have even tried kissing him. She just couldn't think of any other way for him to see how great he really was and how much she cared about him. But now all she could think of was the feel of his lips on hers.

She pulled out her journal and started writing as Daryl heated up the beans. He watched her, her nose all scrunched up as she wrote. She really was beautiful.

He was about to try talking to her when all of a sudden they heard this scream…..a loud, blood curtling scream. They both look up at each other

"that sounded like a kid" Beth said as she looked at him, her eyes pleading.

Daryl grabbed his stuff, and snuffed out the fire. "Let's check it out" he said as he stood up.

They ran toward where the screams were coming from when they heard

"Get your hands off my son"

They stopped and looked at each other, both knowing the voice all too well.


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl placed his finger up to his lips, letting Beth know to stay very quiet as they crept closer to the edge of the forest. As they got closer, they could make out a jeep, broken down. Standing around it where a group of guys, surrounding Rick and Michonne. The biggest one, they said his name was Joe, had a gun to Rick's head, while another one had the katana pointed at Michonne. Neither of them could see Carl, but they could hear him crying.

"You stay here" Daryl said just above a whisper to Beth, his eyes full of worry and rage

She nodded and mouthed "Be safe" . He slightly smiled at her as he placed his hand on her arm as his eyes tried to speak the volumes that he could not. Then he grabbed his crossbow and crept out of the woods.

Beth stood back as he watched him creep up behind the guy farthest away.

"Don't move" Daryl snarked as he placed his knife to the guys throat and moved him toward the rest of the group. Rick and Michonne's eyes got wide when they saw him.

"Let them go" Daryl demanded angrily.

Joe laughed as he cocked his gun "He killed my friend so he deserves to die. What's right is right."

Carl let out a squeal which made Daryl turn to look at him. When he did, the guy he was holding attacked him, along with two of his friends.

"Teach him boys, teach him good" Joe said as he turned his attention back to Rick.

Beth knew he told her to stay put, but she was not about to let those guys attack Daryl. She came running out of the woods and jumped on one of the guys backs that was beating up Daryl. She kept swinging and slashing at him with her knife, landing a few blows. All of a sudden she was slammed up against the jeep, and she fell to the ground. Daryl saw her fall and he started pummeling the two other guys as hard as he could.

"Well lookey here. Aren't you a nice piece of tail. She's claimed boys" he said with a sneer as he moved toward her with a knife.

"She is already claimed asshole" Daryl said as he swung his crossbow at the guys head, knocking him out. Daryl lunged for him, punching him over and over, till his hands were covered in blood.

"Daryl, he's dead" Beth said softly as she placed her hand on his arm, causing him to stop swinging.

Daryl turned and looked at her, his chest heaving up and down, his eye already starting to swell. As he did they both heard Rick

"Let him go" he screamed as Joe held his arms down.

"What are you going to do about it?" Joe laughed. In that instant a flash went off in Rick's eyes and he bit down on Joe's throat, ripping it apart. Michonne took that opportunity to snatch her sword away from the guy holding her and slice his head off. Joe fell to the ground and Rick walked over to the guy on top of Carl.

"He is mine" Rick commanded as he saw Michonne, Daryl and Beth moving closer. Beth saw the guy on top of Carl and started to run toward him, Daryl held her back as he nodded toward Rick.

Rick started stabbing the guy over and over and over, till he was a bloody mess on the ground. All the rest of the newly reunited group just watching, stunned.

Michonne took Carl to lay down inside the jeep as Daryl and Rick sat down on the ground up against the jeep. Beth walked past them both, she could feel Daryl's eyes on her as she did.

"How are you two doing?" she asked as she opened the jeep door and smiled at Michonne. Carl was laying with his head in her lap and she was gently stroking his hair as he softly cried.

"We are ok, thanks Beth. I am glad you two found us" Michonne said with a smile as she looked down at Carl. Beth grabbed her hand and squeezed. She then took off Daryl's poncho that she was still wearing and laid it over Carl. He looked up at her just slightly "Beth" he said with a small smile. She smiled back at him and ran her hand on his cheek. "I will come check on you both later, let me know if you need anything" she said as she shut the jeep door.

"I'm glad you found us" Rick said as he looked at Daryl.

"I am too man. It's just been Beth and me this whole time" he said as he watched Beth walk over to the tree line and grab their bags. He smiled slightly watching her, he was just so relieved she was ok. Rick saw him watching her and smiled.

"You are my brother Daryl. You and Beth are family" he said as Beth sat the bags down beside of them and dug out a bottle of water and handed it to Rick, along with a hankerchief out of Daryl's bag. Rick looked at her puzzled.

"You can't see yourself brother….he can" Daryl said, knowing what Beth was asking.

"Thank you Beth. It's really great to see you again" Rick said as he started wiping off his beard.

"You too Rick. I'm really thankful we found you all" she said sweetly with a smile, throwing a glance at Daryl as she stood back up. She grabbed her bag and started to walk back around the jeep, stumbling just a little. Daryl was up and by her side in an instant.

"Are you ok. You should sit down Beth. I told you to stay back, are you dumb girl? Why did you come out?" Daryl asked worriedly as they moved around the jeep.

Beth turned to look at him, her blue eyes hurt and angry.

"I couldn't let them sit there and pummel you like that. Not when I could try to stop them" she stated angrily.

"But you are my responsibility Beth. I need to make sure you are safe" he stated back as he placed his hand on her arm. She looked down at his hand on her arm and then back up at him, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

"Look, you don't have to worry about me" she said as she pushed his hand off of her. The anger inside of her spilling out, everything they had been thru, and he still thought of her as a child.

"You don't have to worry about me kissing you or me being your responsibility. I can take care of myself. " she angrily seethed thru clenched teeth as she turned and started to storm off. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Why did you kiss me?" Daryl asked in a tone just above a whisper.

"It doesn't matter" she said, looking away from him as she struggled to get her arm free. This time he was not letting go of her. He wanted an answer.

"It does matter Beth" he said as he grabbed her other arm, forcing her to look at him. The look she gave him when his eyes caught hers caused a lump to form in his throat.

"I wanted to show you how special you are. How much you meant to me. I thought you wanted me too. But don't worry, I know now I misread the signals. It will not happen again" she said as she looked back down at the ground. Daryl was struck dumb. He looked down at this beautiful woman in front of him, telling him that he meant something to her, that he was special and that she thought she had misread what he was feeling. He was the dumb one for pulling away from her.

"But what if I want it too? " he asked gruffly as he took his one hand off of her and lifted her chin up so she was looking at him. He leaned forward before she could move and gently placed his lips on hers.


	11. Chapter 11

Daryl placed his lips on Beth's, as he gently ran his thumb on her cheek. Beth kissed him back softly as she placed her hand on his chest. His lips felt like fire on hers. As they pulled apart, Daryl laid his forehead against hers.

"I'm not good enough for you Beth" he said softly, his voice low. Beth looked up at him, and a lump formed in his throat as he saw the light in her eyes "could I really make her that happy?" He thought to himself as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"You are a better person than you think Daryl Dixon. You are brave, strong, caring...sexy" she said as she looked into his eyes, her cheeks getting a little red.

"Is that right?" He asked as he pulled her a little closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. He knew that he was not ugly, but Beth telling him he was sexy really turned him on.

Beth smiled and leaned in to kiss him again when they heard Rick call out for Daryl. Daryl looked down at her and ran his hand up her arm.

"To be continued" he said, his voice husky sending shivers all thru her. She smiled and he turned to go back around the jeep to Rick. She sighed and just stood there for a moment. Did Daryl Dixon just kiss her? Guarded, standoffish, motorcycle riding Daryl just let her close, showed her a side of him he rarely showed anybody. She touched her lips lightly and then picked up her bag off the ground. She smiled bright as she walked to the jeep door and opened it. Michonne was smiling at her while Carl was sleeping.

"I'm cool with it" Michonne said when Beth's cheeks got red, realizing Michonne could see them from her place inside.

"Thank you" Beth said gratefully. She had not really given any thought to what other people would think, but she was really grateful Michonne didn't pry. She handed a bottle of water to Michonne and closed the door, walking over to the fire to heat up some food.

"What's up?" Daryl asked as he sat down beside of Rick.

"You and Beth ok?" He asked, looking over at his friend.

"Fine" Daryl grunted but smiled slightly.

"You two are good together" Rick said with a smile as he nudged Daryl.

Daryl chucked and let out a sigh. He didn't know what this was with Beth but at least he knew his best friend was ok with it.

"Did you see the signs for Terminus?" Rick asked after a few moments, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"We saw one sign. It says it is safe" Daryl answered.

"You don't buy it?" Rick asked, his tone letting Daryl know he didn't trust it either.

"Just from my experience, if a place seems to good to be true, it probably is" Daryl said as he looked to the ground, thinking off all the people they lost at the prison.

"I agree. Are you ok with taking first watch? I am going to try to get some sleep. We can discuss it as a group in the morning." Rick asked as he stood up and stretched.

"M' fine. You go on" Daryl replied. Rick nodded and walked around the jeep.

"G'night Beth" he said as he walked by, throwing her a caring smile.

"G'night Rick" she replied, watching him crawl into the jeep beside Michonne and Carl.

She stood up, taking the little bit of food she had made over to Daryl.

"You hungry" she asked as she walked up beside him. He looked up at her and smiled as she handed him the plate. She walked around him and sat down beside of him, leaning her head on his shoulder. He put the plate down and wrapped his arm around her neck and kissed the top of her head.

"Michonne saw us. She was cool about it" Beth said softly. In that instant she had a fear rush over her that maybe he would second guess whatever they were doing because of what other people might say. He put those fears to rest when he gently moved her chin up to look at him and placed his lips back on hers again. This kiss was more passionate than the last two. Daryl felt a heat rise up in him as he ran his tongue over her lips. As she allowed him access to her mouth, they explored each others with a hunger. Daryl grabbed her hips and pulled her closer as he moved his mouth to her ear.

"Rick knows too" he whispered in her ear.

Beth let out a sigh at the feel of his lips on her neck and his strong hands on her hips.

As they pulled apart, Beth laid her head back on his shoulder and Daryl wrapped his arm protectively around her.

"Aren't you gunna sleep?" He asked quietly.

"It's kinda crowded in there and I am more comfortable here. Unless you mind?" She asked as she lifted her head to look at him.

"Course not" he said as he held her tighter. He wasn't ready to admit to her how great it made him feel to just have hear near him.

Beth smiled as she laid her head back on his chest. She slowly closed her eyes and sighed to herself.

"G' night Mr. Dixon" she said softly as she laid her hand on his.

"G' night my Beth" he replied just above a whisper.


	12. Chapter 12

Daryl looked down at Beth sleeping with her head on his shoulder and he could not help himself, a small smile crept across his face. He looked up when he heard the jeep door open and Michonne slowly climb out.

"I will take next shift. Rick needs his sleep. Now that you are here, he feels safer I think" Michonne said as she glanced from Daryl to inside of the jeep.

"You sure? I'm fine out here" Daryl replied back.

Michonne raised an eyebrow and her lips curled up into a smile "I can see that" she said as she looked from him to the sleeping Beth.

Daryl grumbled to her with a little smirk on his face.

"Hope she is ok with the fleas" Michonne added with a laugh.

"I'm fine with the fleas" Beth said softly with a laugh as she opened her eyes.

"Oh you have jokes too" Daryl said as he rubbed her arm. Michonne laughing right along with her.

"That's right" she said as she stood up and stretched. Daryl caught a glimpse of her toned stomach and felt a fire start to build inside of him.

"You need to get some sleep" Beth said as she kicked his foot with her boot and extended her hand to him. She saw the look he was giving her and it gave her butterflies.

"Ok, I'm gunna go lay by the fire. Too cramped in the jeep for me." he said as he grabbed Beth's hand and stood up.

"I'm gunna sit with Michonne, you get some rest" Beth said sweetly as she kissed his cheek. He looked down at her, his eyes flashing again with the same fire that she saw earlier.

"G'night Beth" he said as he squeezed her hand and walked over to the fire.

##########################

"How are you feeling?" Beth asked Daryl that morning after he woke up. She placed her hand on his cheek, checking his swollen eye. He placed his hand on top of hers.

"I'm fine" he said just above a whisper with a slight smile.

"How about you Carl? Are you ok?" she asked as she removed her hand from Daryl's cheek and turned to the boy sitting on the log beside of her.

"Ok." he said as he watched his Dad talking to Michonne and Daryl.

"well let me know if you need anything" Beth said as she placed her hand on top of his. Carl squeezed her hand slightly and then let go as Rick, Michonne and Daryl walked back over to the fire.

"We were just talking about Terminus and we want to know what you two think as well." Rick said as he looked at Beth and Carl. Beth raised her eyebrow at Daryl and then turned back to Rick.

"I think it's worth a shot. It might be too good to be true, but we owe it to ourselves to check it out. We also owe it to the rest of our family because they could have gotten out and gone there too" Beth said hopefully with a smile. She liked being asked her opinion. She used to be left out of everything. Mostly because she was Hershel's baby girl. But now, they knew she could handle herself. She had proved herself to Daryl and that was enough for Rick and Michonne.

"I agree" was all Carl replied.

"It could be a trap" Michonne stated as she slid her katana into it's case. All of them nodded in agreement.

"We can scope the place out before we go in" Daryl replied as he adjusted his crossbow on his back and picked up his bag, throwing Beth a glance that sent shivers thru her. She was glad he backed her up.

"Ok, well let's get started then" Rick agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

The sun was hot as they walked along the train tracks. Beth looked over her shoulder to see Daryl and Michonne talking as they all walked and Carl balancing himself on the tracks. She laughed a little at Carl falling off and turned back around to keep walking.

"Beth" Rick said hoarsely as he walked beside of her.

"Yeah Rick?" she replied with a smile.

"I'm sorry" he said softly.

"For what?" she asked, her eyebrow raised at him.

"For your Dad, for everything. I should have killed him when…." He started, Beth stopping him by placing her hand on his arm.

"This is not your fault Rick. You did what you thought was right. The only person at fault for what happened at the prison is The Governor. " she said as she tried to reassure him.

Rick grabbed Beth's hand and squeezed tightly. "Thank you Beth" he said and then let go and walked ahead a little.

Beth watched him walk as Carl came up beside her. "You want to see who can go the longest?" he asked her. She smiled back at him. He had not said too much after what happened to him the day before, so if she could get him to smile just a little, she was going to do it.

"Sure! I bet I will beat you" she said as she got up on one side of the tracks and he got on the other.

"Ready, set, go" Carl said with a smile.

******************************************

"I got next" Michonne called out at Beth and Carl with a laugh. Daryl had watched Rick and Beth and their conversation and had wondered what was said but he figured if Beth wanted him to know, she would tell him later. Now he was watching her joke with Carl and a smile spread across his lips. He really did love seeing her happy.

"Man, you got it bad don't you?" Michonne asked with a nudge as they walked. Daryl broke from his daze and looked at her.

"Got what bad?" he asked, trying to act like he didn't know what she meant.

"Don't play dumb with me Dixon, I know better" she replied back with a smile.

Daryl chuckled and shook his head "I have no idea what it is. I feel like I am taking advantage of her. She just lost her Dad and Maggie and Glenn could be" he stopped, not being able to say the words.

"Your not" Michonne replied. Daryl turned his head slightly and looked at her.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I just do. You're a better man than that" she answered.

Daryl thought about her words for a few moments as they walked. He thought about Hershel, Maggie, Glenn, Carol, Judith…..everybody they lost at the prison. He stopped, Michonne turning and stopping too.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I shouldn't have stopped you from looking for the Governor. I shouldn't have guilted you into staying. I should have been out there with you, looking under every rock for that sum bitch. " Daryl angrily said as he kicked some rocks by his feet.

"Oh please! Like you have that kind of control over me. I wanted to stop looking. I needed to stop. It was eating away at me. You did a lot of good for the prison, this is not your fault and it's not my fault." Michonne said with a small smile.

"Do you know what happened to him? I still wonder if he escaped." He asked her curiously.

"Stabbed thru the chest by a girl with her katana" Michonne said with a sly smile as she watched Beth fall off of the train track with a laugh. She hit Daryl in the arm and ran ahead, motioning for Carl to get back on the track for her turn. A small wave of relief washed over Daryl at the news that The Governor was dead and that Michonne got to do it.

Beth waited for Daryl to catch up to her with a smile. She looked like sunshine standing there. He had always knew she was a pretty girl, but now he saw her as the gorgeous, sexy woman she was.

"What is it?" she asked as he got up to her and he realized he was staring at her. The look in his eyes made her knees weak.

"Nuttin…..your just real pretty, that's all" Daryl said shyly as he took her hand in his and kept walking, not looking over at her. Beth smiled as her cheeks flushed, knowing that those words meant more than anything coming from Daryl Dixon. 


	14. Chapter 14

As they came upon Terminus, they moved into the woods so they could get a better look at the inside of the place.

"Spread out, meet back here in 10" Rick said, then he looked down at Carl "Want to come with me?" he asked with a hopeful smile. Carl looked up at him and then turned to Michonne "I'm going with Michonne" he said as he turned and walked ahead of her. Rick sighed as he watched them go. Beth placed her hand on his arm.

"Give him time. He will come around" she said with a smile. Rick smiled back at her, nodded toward Daryl and then took off in the other direction. Beth started to walk toward the fence line as Daryl grabbed her arm.

"Be careful" he said softly as he looked deep into her eyes. She smiled up at him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"You too." She said giving him a sweet smile. He leaned into her hand for a second and then let go of her arm and headed toward the other side of Terminus. Beth watched him walk away and then turned with a sigh. She walked up to the edge of the fence and watched, her knife at the ready. For a few moments she could not see anything, then she saw a few people walk from one building to another. "I don't see any weapons" she said to herself as she watched. She jumped when she heard a twig snap behind her and turned with her knife extended to see Rick standing there.

"Sorry Beth. Didn't mean to scare ya" he said with his hands up in the air. Beth chuckled and placed her knife back.

"Did you see anything?" she asked as he walked up beside of her.

"Nothing. It looks really quiet" he replied as he crouched down beside of her.

"Yeah, too quiet" Daryl's voice came from behind them. They both turned to look at him. She could see the concern written all over his face.

They both stood and walked over to him, Michonne and Carl coming up behind them.

"So I'm thinking, three of us go in, two stay out here. We will sneak in the back, so we see them before they see us." Rick said as he looked at the group. They all nodded in agreement.

"Who's stayin and who's comin?" Daryl asks as he adjusts his cross bow and shoves his hands in his pockets.

Rick clears his throat, he knows what he is going to say is not going to go over well with at least one of the two, if not both of them.

"I'm thinking me, you and Michonne go in. Carl, you and Beth stay out here and watch our backs. We will leave all of the good weapons out here in case" he started. He could see Beth's face get red, but she didn't say anything. Carl on the other hand was a different story.

"No way! I am going with you!" Carl stated angrily. "You know I can take care of myself! I didn't need you when you were almost dead after the Governor beat the hell out of you. I don't need you protecting me now" he seethed.

"Carl, come er for a minute" Daryl asked right as Rick was going to speak. He just nodded at Rick and led Carl a few feet away.

"What?" Carl said angrily when they stopped.

"Look I know yer pissed. But I need you to do this for me. You are the only one I trust to protect Beth. Can you do that for me?" he asked as he looked down at Carl. The hat that was once way to big on him, fitting pretty good now. Carl looked back up at him and then over at Beth. Daryl knew it was probably the only thing that would get Carl to stay out there because of his crush on her. He also knew that Beth did not need protecting; she could handle anything they threw at her and still survive.

"Ok" he said finally. Daryl sighed and he clapped his shoulder as he led them both back over to the group. Beth raised her eyebrow at Daryl. She was angry that she was not going in too, but she was not going to make a scene. They all had a job to do, so she was going to watch their backs with everything she had.

Rick opened the weapons bag he had grabbed from Joe's group the previous night and pulled out a few guns and another cross bow. He handed Beth a gun and then turned to Carl.

"Take this" he said as he handed Carl his python. Carl looked down at it and then back up at him.

"No Dad, you should take this" Carl said just above a whisper. Rick placed his hand on his shoulder, causing Carl to look up at him.

"No, you need it out here. If something goes wrong in there, I feel better with you out here having that in your hand" he said with a nod. Carl smiled slightly and nodded back.

Beth started loading the gun that Rick had given her. She could feel Daryl's eyes watching her as she loaded the weapon. She turned once when she felt him watching her and he jerked his stare away and continued to mess with the older cross bow that was in the bag. She shook her head and went back to the weapon. Once she was done, she placed it in the back of her pants and looked over at him, then at the rest of the group.

"Ok, if it's safe, you come back and get us." She said with a small smile

"And if it's not" Michonne said

"If it's not, you run like hell" Beth replied, locking eyes with Daryl.

"We can do that" Rick said as he hugged Carl, whispering in his ear that he could do this and that he loved him.

Daryl walked over to Beth and stopped in front of her. He looked deep into her beautiful blue eyes, unable to speak.

"You be safe and don't play hero" she said as she placed her hand on his chest.

"You too." He said softly as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. He stood up shyly and adjusted his cross bow, giving her a nod and then turned to follow the others. She watched her family walk away, watched Daryl walk away and a stray tear escaped her eyes. She took a deep breath and turned to Carl.

"Ok, we got a job to do. You ready" she asked.

"Damn right I am" Carl replied.

They both moved up to the fence line to see Rick, Michonne and Daryl jump over it. Daryl turned slightly to look at her one last time.

"Please Daddy, keep them safe" Beth breathed softly as they watched them go into the first building.


	15. Chapter 15

Daryl opened the door with his crossbow at the ready and slid in, Michonne following close by and Rick bringing up the rear. As they walked into the room, they saw a blond woman sitting at a desk, talking into a microphone

"Sanctuary for all...community for all...those who arrive survive...Terminus" she kept saying over and over.

"Hello" Rick said as they walked up to her. The woman looked up shocked.

"We mean you no harm" Rick started.

"Welcome to Terminus" a brown haired guy said from the group on the other side of the room.

"I'm Gareth and you are?" He continued with a smile.

All three of them looked at each other. Something didn't feel right to Daryl and he could tell by the looks on Rick and Michonne's faces they thought so too.

"That's Michonne, and Daryl and I'm Rick" Rick said as he motioned toward the rest of them.

"Well normally we do this from the main entrance but I don't blame you for coming around back. Let's take you to the front and get you something to eat, I'm sure your starved" Gareth said as he motioned to them to follow him.

Daryl raised an eyebrow at Rick as they walked outside and up to a grill. As Gareth talked to another guy standing at the grill, Rick noticed a pocket watch hanging out of his pants pocket. Before anybody could react, he lunged for the guy and pulled the stranger to him, his gun cocked and aimed at his head. Daryl aimed his crossbow as Rick seethed.

"Where did you get that pocket watch?" He asked angrily.

Daryl looked around and started noticing people sitting around with stuff from the prison.

"I found this on a walker" the guy squirmed.

"And that backpack, and that riot gear?" Rick continued.

"Where are our people?" Daryl commanded, pointing his bow at Gareth.

\|\|\|\|\|\_

"Do you see anything?" Beth asked quietly.

"Not a thing" Carl replied as they watched the door.

"Come on Daryl" Beth whispered to herself.

"what do you ..." Carl stopped mid sentence as gun shots started ringing out. They looked at each other, fear all over their faces. Beth's heart fell into her stomach as they both stood to see what was going on.

"It sounds like it's coming from over hear". Carl said as he took off around to the other side. Beth ran off after him. As they ran, they could see people on the multiple roofs shooting to the ground below and the thought of them shooting at her family, at Daryl made Beth sick. All of a sudden Carl grabbed her and pulled her to the side and pointed ahead of them at the fence line. They could see a row of people with weapons pointed inside. They both hid behind a bush and looked in the direction of where the groups guns were pointed. What they saw caused both of them to gasp. Daryl, Michonne and Rick were all standing there, weapons drawn.

"All of you drop your weapons" a voice from one of the roofs called out. Carl raised the python and aimed for his head. Beth placed her hand on his.

"Not yet. You will get them killed." She said, her voice filled with worry.

"One at a time lower your weapons. First the samurai" he called. Carl grabbed Beth's hand.

"Next the archer" he demanded. Beth gasped, watching as Daryl slowly placed the crossbow on the ground. It took all of her strength to not aim her gun and shoot the jackasses head off that was holding Daryl at gun point.

"And last The Ringleader" he finished. Carl squeezed her hand tightly as he watched his Dad place the gun on the ground.

"Now, head to that train car. You go in this order...first the archer, than the samurai and then the ringleader. Do not change your order or I will shoot you." He demanded. Beth and Carl both watched as their loved ones slowly walked into the train car and shut the door. They both looked at each other stunned, a tear fell down Beth's cheek. She took a deep breath and wiped the tear away as she looked at Carl.

"Ok, we need a plan! We need to save our family" she said just above a whisper. Carl nodded in agreement, his hand wrapped tightly around Rick's gun.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ok, so are you ready?" Beth asked just above a whisper to Carl. She knew she looked nervous and was trying desperately to hide it from him. He nodded his head at her, the look in his eyes telling her that he was nervous as well, but determined.

She took his hand, squeezed it tight and then let it go. They both scanned one last time for anybody on the roof, or watching the train car. It was dark, but they didn't think they saw anybody, she picked up the bag full of weapons and gently tossed it over the fence, it resting quietly in a bush on the other side. She then climbed over and grabbed the bag. Their plan was for her to sneak up to the box car, Carl will follow behind her and watch her back.

She quickly ran across the open yard, hoping that the darkness would disguise her if anybody was wandering around. Once she got safely to the train car, she took the breath she had been holding since she jumped the fence. She leaned her head around the car to look at the front and hid quickly when she saw two guys walking down the path. She also noticed that nobody had come down yet to pick up Rick, Daryl and Michonne's weapons. She thought that was kinda strange as she motioned for Carl to go around to the other side of the car. She peered around again just in time to see both guys walk thru a door into one of the buildings. She slowly moved to the front of the train car and looked up at the door. The door was locked, but the keys to the lock hung right under it. She turned to see Carl picking up the weapons that Rick, Daryl and Michonne had placed on the ground earlier.

"These people must not be too bright" she thought to herself as she grabbed the key ring off of the hook.

"Daryl, you guys ok?" she asked, just above a whisper. She could hear shuffling in the car.

"We are fine, but you need to hurry" Daryl said, his voice filled with panic and anger.

"Where's Carl?" Rick asked worriedly

"He is here...take this?" she said as she unlocked the lock. She slid the door open just enough to slide the bag of weapons in and then shut it again. She then hopped down off of the stairs and aimed her gun as she started to back up, waiting for them to come out. As she did, she felt a hand wrap around her waist and felt the butt of a gun at her temple.

"Well well, looks like we have somebody else trying to join us tonight" a male voice said.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Beth said, trying to sound sweet.

"Don't lie to me girl, it will not be good for you" he said as he ran his hand down her arm. Beth felt anger build inside of her. In that instant, the train door opened and Daryl stormed out, his cross bow aimed at the guy holding Beth.

"Let her go" he demanded as Rick and Michonne came out of the car. Beth's tears started to fall as she saw Maggie and Glenn come out as well, along with Bob and Sasha. They were followed by some other people she did not know.

"Don't you move or I will blow her head off" the guy said as he pushed the gun deeper into the side of Beth's temple and squeezed her tighter, causing her to wince out in pain. She saw Daryl's eyes grow narrow and his jaw clench.

"Let her go now before I blow YOUR head off" Maggie ragged as she held her gun up at him. Before anybody else could say anything, a gunshot rang out and the guy holding Beth fell to the ground dead. Beth turned to see Carl standing there, gun in his hand. As Daryl ran up to her, the people from Terminus started running out, firing their guns. As the gunshots started ringing out all around them, Daryl grabbed Beth's hand and Carl handed Michonne her katana.

"No time for reunions right now, we got to split" Daryl said as they took off toward the gate.


	17. Chapter 17

**_*from here on out I am making it up as I go. I have never read the comics so I have no clue what should come next. Hope you all like it! _**

"This way" Sasha screamed as they all took off toward the main gate of Terminus, bullets flying all around. As a bullet wizzed by Beth, Daryl looked up and shot the guy off the roof of one of the buildings. Beth looked at him stunned for a second then kept running. As they rounded a corner, they saw two SUV's parked against the gate.

"I saw these as they were firing at us when we got here. Anybody know how to hotwire?" Sasha called out. Daryl ran to the first car and Beth ran to the second car.

"When did you learn how to hotwire" Maggie asked as she covered Beth.

"I watched Daryl" she replied from under the dash.

"Daryl, we make it out of here, we are gunna have to talk about the stuff you taught my sister". Maggie yelled as she fired toward two Termites coming around the corner. Beth chuckled just a little as she got the engine going at the same time Daryl got his going.

"Let's go" Daryl screamed as he motioned for everybody. As he got in, he glanced back at Beth. He knew she was ok with Maggie but he would have felt better if she was beside him. He didn't have any real time to think as bullets started flying past him again.

"Your not going anywhere with our vehicles" Gareth screamed as he ran around the corner, holding his hands up to get the rest of the Termites to stop firing.

"We are taking these and we are leaving. If I was you, I wouldn't come after us" Rick said as he pointed his gun at him, his voice filled with anger.

"Please, there will be no place for you to hide. We will find you and you will pay" Gareth chuckled evily.

Without a second thought, Rick fired the python, the bullet striking Gareth between the eyes. Rick watched him fall and got in the car.

"Drive" Rick said to Daryl as all the remaining Termites started shooting again. Daryl felt a sharp pain in his side but kept driving toward the gate, Beth following closely behind him. Two Termites jumped out of the way as they plowed thru the closed gate.

"Turn left here" Bob called from the back seat as they made their way to the main road. Daryl looked at him in the review mirror and Rick turned to look at him.

"I know where we are, and I know a place that might be safe" he answered Daryl and Rick's glance.

Daryl nodded and looked in his mirror, getting a glimpse of Beth. He smiled slightly and then felt his side. He looked down to see his hand covered in blood.


	18. Chapter 18

"Turn here" Bob directed. Daryl made the left turn down the dusty road, Beth following close behind him. He slowed down as he came upon a gate across the driveway. Bob got out and ran up to it, opening it swiftly and running back to the SUV.

"So you know this place?" Rick asked as Daryl drove thru. He came to a stop when Beth stopped to let Glenn out to fasten the gate back.

"Yeah, I used to work here as a side job. The last time I came by here, it was deserted. I am just hoping it still is" Bob said, his face a little worried. Daryl nodded and started slowly driving forward again. He held his hand to his side, hoping the bleeding would ease down.

"Damn" Daryl whispered as they came around the corner and saw the house in front of him. The house was more of a mansion, surrounded by tons of land, all fenced in. The grass and vines had started to grow over the fence in certain areas, but it still looked amazing. He had never even looked at something like that. All of the trailer homes he had lived in growing up could have fit into the front yard alone.

"You worked here?" Carl asked as he looked around the seat.

"Yeah, nobody really knew this place was up here. The people that owned it died right after the outbreak. I came by after my first group…well you know….and grabbed some supplies, but I didn't like being here alone. The place was too big and had too many ghosts." Bob said as he slowly looked around the grounds.

"Well it doesn't look like anybody is here, but I will check it out. Come with me Bob, since you know the place" Rick asked as Daryl pulled up to the front of the house. As Rick and Bob got out and headed toward the house. Carl and Michonne started walking the land and Daryl slowly got out of the car when he saw Beth pull up with the rest of the group. As he stood up, he removed his bloody hand again from his wounded side.

"Beth" was all he could say before the world started spinning around him. The last thing he heard before the world went dark was Beth scream his name.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Daryl" Beth screamed as she ran toward him, falling to the ground beside of him. She gently picked up his head and laid it in her lap as she saw the blood on the side of his shirt. Maggie and Glenn ran up beside of her as did Tara and Abraham, whom she had met on the drive. Maggie got down beside of Daryl and lifted his shirt to see the wound as Beth gently stroked the hair out of his face.

"It's going to be ok Daryl. You are going to be ok. Don't you leave me," she kept saying over and over softly. Maggie watched her sister for a second and then went back to looking at the wound. There will be time to question her later about her attachment to Daryl.

"I can't say for sure, but it looks like the bullet went all the way thru, which is a good thing. When Bob gets back out here, we will have him check" Maggie said softly, touching Beth's arm.

"No, let's get him inside now" Beth commanded as she stood and attempted to pick up the upper half of his body. Glenn ran to her side instantly as she struggled under Daryl's weight.

"Let us do this, Beth" he said with a small smile. Abraham got his feet and they carried Daryl inside the front doors of the huge house. Beth picked up his crossbow and followed closely behind them.

"In here…..What happened?" Rick asked worriedly as he came out of one of the upstairs rooms.

"I guess he was shot in the madness at Terminus. Bob can you take a look at him?" Maggie asked as Beth followed Glenn and Abraham up the stairs and into one of the rooms.

Beth assisted Bob with the cleaning and the stitching of the wound, using some needle and thread found in a dresser drawer. Luckily it was a clean shot and it missed all the vital organs from what Bob could tell.

After Bob had left, Beth sat there with Daryl's hand in hers, gently rubbing it with her thumb. She looked at him lying there, a light glisten of sweat over his bare chest. Even in this state, he was still the most perfect man she had ever seen. She had noticed the scars on his back when she took his shirt off of him for Bob and her heart ached for the little boy he never really got to be. He had told her that his dad was not a nice guy, but she didn't know it was that bad.

"Well I'm not sure how much you are going to like the fact you were stitched up with pink thread, but at least you are going to be ok. Now all you need to do is wake up. So you wake up and stay with me Dixon" she commanded as she looked at his bandaged side, causing a few tears to escape her eyes. She picked his hand up and kissed it softly.

"You can't get rid of me that easily" she heard him say softly, causing her to jerk her head up and look at him. She smiled brightly thru her tears as he moved his hand to her cheek.

"Don't you scare me like that again. I thought you were going to leave me" she said as she leaned into his hand.

"I will never leave you" he replied softly as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. She could feel her cheeks blush at the way he was looking at her.

"Promise?" she asked as she leaned up and kissed him softly on his lips. Daryl gently ran his hand up and down her back.

"Promise" he said in a whisper when they pulled apart, their foreheads touching. Beth smiled so brightly at him, he could not help but smile back at her, then he remembered something else she had said.

"What is this about pink thread?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.


	19. Chapter 19

"what are you talking about? Pink thread? You lost a lot of blood" Beth said with a laugh as she started to stand. Daryl grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. She looked at him and sighed.

"It was all we could find" she said as she removed his bandage gently and showed him the light pink stitches. Daryl looked down at it and then back up at her, a small look of disgust creeping across his lips.

"Well let's just keep that to ourselves" he said softly as he yawned.

"I will make sure Bob does not tell a soul, and of course your secret is safe with me. Now get some rest, you lost a lot of blood so you need your sleep." She said as she moved a piece of his hair out of his face and looked at him.

"What is it?" he asked as he saw the wonder and confusion in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell anybody you were shot? We could have stopped the bleeding sooner" she asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"I wanted to get everybody someplace safe first" he said as he started to close his eyes.

"I had to get you someplace safe" he added just above a whisper as he drifted back off to sleep. Beth just sat there watching him, as her stomach felt like backflipping butterflies. She was still not used to the fact that Daryl Dixon liked her, let alone cared enough about her to risk his life to keep her safe. He had done it before, time after time he had put his life on the line to save either herself or other members of their group, but now it was different. During their time together, they had both opened up to each other and grew closer. Just a month ago, she would have never have dreamed that they would be….well hell she didn't know exactly what they were….but she liked it. He had told her things that she was sure he had never told anybody else. She felt an overwhelming need to do something for him. To show him how much she cared about him, and she had the perfect idea.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Beth crept out of the room and softly shut the door. As she headed downstairs she heard a female voice she recognized as Tara telling a story. She walked into the kitchen and found everybody sitting around, either at the table or on the counter.

"You could not tell this guy that she was not alive. He was determined to find Maggie." Tara continued.

"Yeah, I made the mistake of saying she was gone and got clocked for it" Abraham said as he rubbed his jaw, causing everybody in the room to laugh.

"Well this girl was just as bad. Every sign we passed she would write in walker blood for Glenn to go to Terminus. She had nothing on her mind but finding Glenn" Bob said, causing a pit to form in Beth's stomach. Did her own sister not think she was strong enough to make it out of there and still be alive? All she cared about was her husband? Beth cleared her throat, causing Maggie to look up at her. When she did, she turned white seeing the hurt in Beth's eyes. Before she had a chance to say anything, Beth spoke.

"Does anybody here know how to ride a motorcycle?" she asked, looking around the room at everybody.


	20. Chapter 20

"Well I can little lady, why do you ask?" Abraham asked as he smiled at Beth. Beth gazed up the stairs for a moment and then looked back over at him.

"You can't Beth! It's too dangerous and we have no idea what the place looks like now" Maggie stated worriedly as she caught on to what Beth wanted to do. Beth ignored her sister and turned her attention back to Abraham.

"Daryl's motorcycle is back at the prison. I want to take one of the cars and go and get it. I saw a trailer in the back yard that should hitch up to the SUV. I would just need somebody to either ride it onto the trailer or help me push it." She said with a smile, then she turned to Rick.

"And if we can get in there, we can grab all of the extra weapons we had and food too if the walkers have not gotten into the prison too much." She exclaimed.

Rick rubbed his temple and looked up at her. He had to admit that they could use the extra weapons and food, but Daryl would kick his ass if he knew he let Beth go.

"Ok, it's probably not the safest thing, but you are right we do need the food and weapons. I will go with you" Rick said as he stood.

"No, you really should stay here. Everybody needs you here. Abraham can go with me." Beth said as she looked over at Abraham. He seemed gruff and kept talking about their mission, but he had also been really helpful with getting out of Terminus and from the story that was just told, he helped the rest of the group find their way to each other.

"Beth, you can't go! Anyway, you don't have the keys to the bike" Maggie said as she folded her arms. Beth smiled slyly at her and pulled the keys out of her pocket.

"Sorry Sis! You can't act all worried about me now. I got these out of Daryl's vest." She said as her eyes threw daggers at Maggie.

"Well I am in" Abraham said as he looked from Maggie to Beth.

"I'm going too" Carl spoke up from the corner where he had been looking out the window.

"No, you are not" Rick stated

"Yes I am. Daryl asked me to protect Beth before ya'll went into Terminus, and since he can't right now, that is what I am going to do" Carl stated defiantly. Beth smiled at him. She didn't know that Daryl had asked him that and she should have felt insulted that Daryl wanted a teenager to protect her, but instead she found it sweet. And anyway, Carl was no normal teenager.

"I will feel safer with him watching my back than almost anybody" Beth said as she placed her hand on Carl's shoulder. Rick sighed, he knew that Carl was not going to back down, especially now. He turned to Abraham.

"Look I don't know you, but from what Glenn has said you are a good man. Take care of them?" Rick asked. Abraham nodded his head in agreement. Then Rick turned to Beth and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you sure about this? Is it worth this kind of risk?" Rick asked. His eyes filled with worry. Beth looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Yes, he is worth it" Beth said adamantly. Rick nodded and turned to talk to Carl.

"Bob, can you draw us a map? You know how to get to the prison from here? " Beth asked curiously. Bob nodded and went on a search for some paper.

"Beth, can I talk to you for a sec" Michonne asked. Beth nodded as Michonne led her out into the hallway.

"Look, I was not going to tell either you or Maggie this, but since you are going back, I didn't want you to see it and not be prepared. When I went back right after, I found your Dad. His head was still…well anyway, I made sure he was at peace." Michonne stated, tears glistening in her eyes. Tears started welling up in Beth's eyes as well. She wiped them away and took a deep breath.

"Thank you Michonne" she said as she hugged her.

"You be careful. If something happens to you, I don't think there is a safe place for anybody to hide from that man upstairs" Michonne said as she patted Beth's back. Beth pulled apart from her and smiled softly.

"You ready?" Abraham asked. Beth and Carl both nodded. Maggie walked over to her and placed her hand on Beth's arm.

"Can we talk before you leave?" she asked softly. Beth looked up at her.

"When I get back." She replied and then she turned to look at everybody in the kitchen "Please don't tell him what I went to do. Tell him I went on a run or something." She asked. They all nodded as Carl hugged Rick and then Michonne. Abraham hugged Rosita and then he pulled Rick to the side. She saw Rick nod and pat his shoulder.

"Please be careful. I love you" Maggie said with a small smile. Beth saw the sadness in her eyes and sighed.

"I love you too Sis and I will be" she said softly as she walked toward the door, grabbing Daryl's poncho off of the chair where she had thrown it earlier.

"Let's do this" she said as she pulled it over her head.


	21. Chapter 21

Once Beth started recognizing places they were passing, a pit formed in her stomach. Was she ready to see the prison? Was she ready to see if there was even anything left of her Dad's body? Was she ready to go back to the place where her world came crashing down around her and her family. The only good thing that came out of all of the sadness was her closeness with Daryl. She let out a sigh as she thought about everything that had happened. Carl placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You having second thoughts? We can go back" Carl asked. Beth smiled and placed her hand on his.

"I'm fine Carl. Are you going to be ok?" She asked him. She saw the sadness in his eyes and she knew he was thinking about Judith.

"I'm fine too" he said with a soft smile.

"Holy hell! What happened here?" Abraham exclaimed as he slowly pulled the SUV up in front of the entrance to the prison.

"Hell is right" Beth stated softly as they crept up the drive. There was not as many walkers as they thought there would be.

"Right over there" Beth stated as she saw the motorcycle parked around the corner where Daryl had left it.

Abraham pulled the SUV up beside of the bike and then looked around.

"Here are the keys Abraham. Please push it up on the trailer and tie it down. Carl and I will guard you. After we have it secure we will try to get in the prison" Beth directed. She was surprised by the authority in her voice and surprised that Abraham was listening.

They got out quietly. Beth watched Abraham take the tarp off of the bike and then turned back around. A few stray walkers had noticed them and came closer, only to be met with a knife to the head. As Abraham pushed the bike up on the trailer, they heard the moans and groans getting louder. As Beth backed up to get in position, she felt something grab at her poncho. As she struggled, she was thrown on the ground by the walker that outweighed her by at least 100lbs. She struggled with everything she had but she was losing her strength fast.

"Beth" Carl yelled as he ran toward her, being cut off by two walkers coming toward him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Daryl woke up to the sound of humming. It took him a minute to remember where he was.

"Beth?" He asked as he rubbed and blinked his eyes. His head still really foggy.

"No, it's Maggie" Maggie said as she sat some food on the table beside of him. Daryl's face turned uncomfortable and he pulled the sheet he had on up over his chest.

"How you feeling?" Maggie asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Any fever or anything?" She continued as she felt his forehead. He moved his head away with a jerk.

"'M ok" he replied as he moved away. Maggie smiled a little. She thought it was sweet the only girl Daryl would let near him was Beth.

"Where's Beth?" Daryl asked as he looked around.

"She's on a run" Maggie said as she stood and walked over to the dresser to get the stuff to clean his bandage. She tried not to make eye contact. Daryl was too good at reading people.

"Beth went on a run? Who'd she go with? Rick?" He asked as he struggled to sit up, still holding the sheet over his chest.

"Um no, Abraham" Maggie said as she took a breath and turned around to face him. She saw the fire light up in his eyes as they narrowed into a stare.

"What do you mean she went with Abraham? We don't even know him. How could you let her go with him?" He asked angrily as he struggled to get out of bed.

"Abraham is a good guy. I trust him. And anyway, I couldn't stop her if I wanted too. You should know that, especially now." She said as she gave him a small smile. He grunted a reply.

"Now lay back down. She will never forgive me if you hurt yourself on my watch" Maggie commanded as she walked up beside him and folded her arms.

"Damn girl!" Daryl mumbled under his breath as he sat back up against the headboard. Maggie smiled just a little, it was in that instance she saw how close Daryl got with Beth. She sat down on the side of the bed, causing Daryl to look up at her and adjust his sheet.

"Daryl, we need to talk" Maggie stated. Daryl narrowed his eyes at her.

"'Bout?" He asked as he moved uncomfortably under his sheet away from her. He had an idea about what she was gunna say and all of a sudden the room was really small.

"About Bethy" Maggie replied.


	22. Chapter 22

"What about Beth?" Daryl asked, narrowing his eyes at her. Maggie sighed and stood back up off of the bed.

"I want to thank you" Maggie started. Daryl looked at her, confusion covering his face.

"Thank me fer what?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Thank you for protecting Beth. For keeping her safe. For caring about her " Maggie stated as she turned and leaned up against the dresser, facing him.

"You don't have to thank me fer that. She took care of me just as much as I did her, maybe even more" he replied as he scooted up a little more in the bed.

"Yes, I do Daryl. Beth would not have survived without you" she said as she sat back down on the bed. Daryl looked back up at her. He could not believe that Maggie had not realized how strong Beth really was.

"You underestimate your sister. She is stronger than most people I know and has a bigger heart than anybody I know" he said as he leaned over and grabbed his drink. Maggie sighed as she watched him, a small smile creeping across her face.

"Yeah, I guess I should know better. She was always the baby, but never really scared of anything." Maggie said with a laugh.

"No, she certainly isn't." Daryl laughed back, thinking about Beth screaming at him after he got all mouthy and rough to her at the cabin. She didn't back down from him at all. Maggie watched him laugh, her smile getting bigger.

"What is it?" he asked when he caught Maggie watching him.

"You like my sister" Maggie exclaimed. Daryl grunted to himself as he rolled over on his uninjured side.

"M' tired" he grumbled out as he tried to ignore Maggie.

"Oh I don't think so" Maggie said as she tried rolling him over. Finally he sighed and rolled back to face her.

"What if I do? She is grown and can make her own decisions" he asked, the annoyance in his voice masking the anxiety he was feeling. Why was he so nervous? This was just Maggie. He felt like he was trying to defend his whatever it was with Beth to Hershel.

Maggie smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. Daryl sat there frozen, hands at his sides as Maggie pulled away from him. She then stood up and walked toward the door. She turned back around as she put her hand on the handle.

"I probably shouldn't say, but she feels the same way about you. And just remember, you hurt her…..the walkers will be the least of your worries" she said as she opened the door and walked out. Daryl just watched the door for a few moments in shock. Did Maggie just give him permission to be with Beth? He looked out the window, wishing that Beth was back already. The fact that she was on a run with somebody he didn't know was causing a pit to form in his stomach.

"Beth" Carl screamed as he stabbed one of the walkers in the head with his knife and started fighting off the other one. Abraham jumped off of the trailer and stabbed the other one in the head and then they both took off for Beth. She was still fighting with everything she had under the huge walker. As she struggled, Abraham shoved his knife thru its head and pushed it off of her.

"Thank You" she said breathlessly as Abraham extended his hand to her and Carl helped her get up.

"You ok?" Carl asked as he ran his gaze over her, checking for scratches or bites.

"I'm fine, you?" she asked him back. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Ok, we can chat later, where is the entrance that you all used. We need to get to the food and get out of here." Abraham commanded. Beth and Carl nodded and Beth pointed toward the side of the prison that was blown up.

"We go in there. It's closer to where we kept everything. And over there" she pointed toward the boxes against the wall "Are the weapons we need" she finished.

"Let's grab those first. We don't know what we will run into in the prison" Carl stated.

"Good idea Carl" Beth said and they walked over to the guns.

About a half hour later they came out of the prison with a few boxes full of the canned food they had left and some of their spare clothes. Beth was relieved to find that all of their cells had not been damaged too much. When she found her bag that had her mother's necklace in it, she almost broke down crying. Her Dad had given it to her Mom on their second date and when her Mom passed, he gave it to her. She never wore it, but she always kept it with her. She found a few spare first aid kits and shoved them in her bag.

"Ok, let's get out of here and back to the group. " Abraham stated as he started to climb in. Beth nodded and then realized that Carl was not behind her. She turned frantically till she saw him. He was looking down at Judith's carrier and crying softly.

"Just one minute" Beth said to Abraham. He turned his gaze to where Beth was looking and just nodded.

Beth walked up to Carl and placed her hand on his shoulder. As she looked down at the bloody car seat, she could not help it, her tears over Judith started falling as well. She missed that little girl like she was her own, so she could just imagine the pain that Carl was feeling.

"You ok" she asked after a few minutes of standing there. He nodded his reply.

"Ok, well let's go Carl. We can't stay here any longer" she said softly to him. He looked up at her, his eyes red.

"Ok" he said as he slowly walked toward the SUV.

Once they were all inside, Abraham started driving down the road back out of the prison. Beth and Carl turned and looked out the back window.

"Good Bye Daddy" Beth whispered softly

"Good Bye Judith" Carl whispered as well, taking Beth's hand.


	23. Chapter 23

"So Abraham, is it true that Eugene really knows how to stop this thing?" Beth asks as she looks over at him driving. Abraham nods his head.

"He knows what started it and how to stop it. It's is our mission to get him to Washington" Abraham states as he looks at her for a second and then focus' back on the road.

"Well thank you for veering off of your mission and helping my Sister, Glenn, Sasha and Bob. It means more than you know to have them all back with us" Beth continued.

"Yes, thank you" Carl said as he moved to the middle of the back seat and leaned up, placing his arms on both the driver seat and the passenger seat.

"And thank you too Carl. Thanks for the saves" Beth said as she patted his arm. Carl's cheeks blushed just a little as a smile spread across his face.

"You're my family Beth. And Daryl asked me too." Carl replied back from under his hat.

"So what is Daryl to you?" Abraham asked as he looked at Beth. Beth looked over at him, then at Carl and back again. The words would not form in her mouth.

"He is family too" Carl stated before Beth could answer. Beth smiled at him and mouthed "thank you". She didn't really know what to call Daryl now, so she was thankful for another save by Carl. Abraham looked at them both with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh my god…look!" Carl exclaimed as he stared ahead. Abraham and Beth turned their attention back to the road in front of them and saw a group of walkers, and a guy in the middle, swinging a hammer.

"Pull over! That's Tyrese" Beth demanded as she saw his head peak out over the group. Abraham turned to look at her but did as he was asked. Before the car was even stopped, Beth and Carl got out and ran for him, firing their guns at the walkers in the back of the group. Abraham joined behind them as they got up to the group and started stabbing the remaining ones in the head. As the last walker fell to Tyrese's hammer, he looked up at them.

"Beth? Carl?" he asked thru his blurred eyes as they started welling up. He pulled both to him and hugged them tight. They both wrapped their arms around him and hugged him back.

"It's us. We found you" Beth said softly. Tyrese pulled away and looked down at both of them.

"The others. Where are the others? Is Sasha with you?" he asked, his face turning worried.

"She is. She is back at the safe house we have found. And everybody else…." Beth stopped when they heard a branch break behind them. They all turned to see a shadow coming out of the woods. Beth, Carl and Abraham stood ready to fight until they saw the figure move into the light.

"Oh my god" Beth said just above a whisper as Carol walked out of the woods carrying Judith.


	24. Chapter 24

"Come in" Daryl called when he heard a knock on the door.

"Well you look better than the last time I saw you" Rick said with a smile as he walked in and shut the door. Daryl grunted and patted his injured side.

"Yeah Bob and Beth patched me up real good" he said with a little laugh as he sat up in bed.

"How you feelin?" Rick asked as he sat in the chair beside the bed.

"M gettin there. You?" Daryl asked as he eyed Rick.

"Me too! Gettin there" Rick said with a smile as he ran his hand thru his hair.

"I want to talk to Carl about...well you know...what happened. But I can't yet" Rick said as he sat back in the chair.

"Why not? Is he ok?" Daryl asked, worry rising in his voice.

"I hope so but I'm not sure" Rick said with a sigh. He saw the confused look at Daryl was giving him and chuckled.

"You didn't hear? He went on the run with Beth and Abraham. He was not about to let Beth go without him. He said you asked him to protect her and that's what he was gunna go till you could." Rick said with a laugh as he leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. Daryl smiled back at him. He actually felt a little better that Carl went with Beth.

"You talk to any of these new people? What do we even know about Abraham to trust him with Beth and Carl?" Daryl asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"They all seem to be trustworthy. They helped Glenn, Maggie, Bob and Sasha. Glenn vouched for Abraham and that's enough for me" Rick explained. Daryl nodded silently in reply, hoping that they were all right and Beth and Carl were ok.

/\\\\\\\\\\...

Carl stood there in shock for a moment. His focus directly on Judith. After a second a light shined in his eyes and he rushed for Carol. He grabbed Judith out of the carrier and held her close.

"Judith" he said thru his sobs as he held her tight. Beth made her way to Carol and wrapped her arms around her. Carol hugged her back as they both watched Carl. Beth wiped her tears of joy away as she left her arm wrapped around Carol's waist. Carl looked over at Beth and smiled bright as he brought Judith over to her. The little girl placed her hand on Beth's cheek and giggled. Beth kissed her hand as her tears fell softly down her cheek. Abraham cleared his throat, causing Carol to look up at him, narrowing her eyes. She moved to be in front of Beth, Carl and Judith.

"It's ok Carol. This is Abraham. He is a friend" Beth said as she placed her hand on Carol's shoulder. Carol relaxed and then looked around, stopping on Daryl's bike.

"Why do you have Daryl's bike? Is he ok? Do you know where everybody else is?" Carol asked, a mixture of worry and excited in her voice. Tyrese moved to stand beside of Carol and wrapped his arm around her.

"Yes, we know where everybody else is and Daryl is fine now". Beth said with a smile as Carl walked over to the SUV with Judith.

"What do you mean fine now?" Carol asked.

"It's a long story and we can explain on the way. Now we should get out of the road and back. Everybody in". Beth said happily as she opened the door of the SUV. She still missed her Dad but they had just found the rest of their family and she thanked her father for that.


	25. Chapter 25

As Abraham drove, Beth and Carl filled Carol and Tyrese in on everything that happened.

"Daryl and I got away from the prison together. We were alone for a long time till we found Carl, Rick and Michonne" Beth said as she brushed her hand on Carl's arm. Carl smiled at her and went back to playing with Judith. Carol looked at them and smiled.

"I'm glad you were together" she said as she looked at Tyrese. "You can't do this alone" she said whist fully as she gently touched Tyrese's arm.

"I'm thankful everyday I have him" Beth said with a soft smile. The look in her eyes makes Carol realize there is something else there now.

"And the others? My sister?" Tyrese asks.

"She got out with Maggie and Bob. They were helped by Abraham and his group. They found Glenn and then the rest" Carl says as he tickles Judith. They all laugh at her giggles as Tyrese pats Abraham on the shoulder.

"Thank you man for saving my sister" Tyrese says kindly. Abraham just nods and turns up the dirt drive.

"Let's leave the bike here so he doesn't see it. There is going to be a lot of commotion when we pull up and I want it to stay a surprise" Beth says with a smile. Carol watches her, she knows if Daryl feels even remotely what it's obvious Beth feels for him, he is going to be pissed she went to get the bike.

They leave the trailer on the side of the dirt driveway and head slowly around the corner. Tyrese gasps when he sees Sasha sitting on the front porch, talking to Bob. Maggie opens the door and calls out "their back" as they come to a stop. Rick and Daryl come out the door. Beth opens the SUV door and flashes Daryl a huge smile as Rick comes down the stairs. Daryl narrows his eyes at her, making her shiver at his gaze.

"Carl ok?" He asks, breaking Beth's gaze with Daryl, as the back door of the SUV opens.

"Yeah he is fine. And we found some guests" Beth said with a smile as Tyrese steps out of the back.

"Ty" Sasha screams as she barrels off of the porch and throws her arms around her big brother. Tyrese holds her tight as both of their tears fall. Rick smiles at them then looks back at the door as Carol comes out. Rick sighs and pulls her to him, holding her tight. Everything that had went down between them forgotten. Beth looks back at Daryl as she sees him run down the porch and grab Carol as she and Rick break free. She smiles as she sees Daryl and Carol hug each other tight and laugh.

"Carl?" Rick asks.

"I'm here Dad" Carl says as he comes around the back of the SUV holding Judith. Rick looks at her, then back at him as his tears fall. He rushes to them both and wraps his arms around them as he falls to his knees. Maggie walks up beside Beth and wraps her arm around her as they watch their reunion. Beth lays her head on Maggie's shoulder, all the hurt she felt earlier forgotten. She raises her eyes to look over at Daryl. He is smiling almost as brightly as she has ever seen and it makes her heart flutter. He looks over and winks at her and she smiles back at him. In this moment everything was perfect, their family all reunited.


	26. Chapter 26

Beth sat beside Maggie in the porch swing in front of the house and watched as Rick handed Judith to Daryl.

"Hey Little AssKicker. You lived up to your name huh" he said as she placed her fingers on his lips. He kissed her hand and hugged her. Beth giggled. She always loved that Judith brought out Daryl's soft side. She was one of the few that broke his wall. Maggie grabbed Beth's hand, causing her to look up at her big sister. The look in Maggie's eyes made Beth's smile fade.

"What is it Mags?" Beth asks softly

"I'm sorry I didn't look for you Bethy" Maggie said softly. Beth laid her head on Maggie's shoulder. She just couldn't stay angry with her.

"It's ok. I don't need a reason why. We are all together now and that's what matters." She said as she watched Daryl with Judith. She knew that no matter what had happened, or what happens in the future, she wouldn't trade that time with Daryl for anything.

"So did I hear you all right and the showers work in this place? Beth asked hopefully.

"Yep. It's not hot but the well seems pretty full." Maggie said happily.

"Oh thank god" Beth exclaimed as she stood. She grabbed her backpack off the floor and headed in the house. She knew the room they had put Daryl in had a bathroom so she headed that way. She emptied her pockets onto the bed, sitting her journal on the table. When she saw her reflection in the mirror, she cringed. She grabbed a bar of soap she snagged from the prison and some of the clothes she grabbed. She sat Daryl one of his shirts on the bed in case he wanted one with no blood and headed to the bathroom.

A little while later Daryl came in the room. He saw Beth's polo shirt laying on the floor and smiled when he heard the shower running. He sat on the edge of the bed, as he reached for his water he knocked her journal on the floor. It opened to a page in the middle. He started to close it but his name caught his eye, so he read it.

_"I cannot believe that Daddy is dead. All I see when I get to close my eyes is him dying. But usually Daryl has us running. I think he hates me, or resents the fact that I am the one he has to be stuck with. I'm sure he wishes I was Maggie, Michonne or Carol_."

Daryl looks up and sighs. He hated that he made her ever feel that way. He shouldn't read more but he flips a few more pages and reads...

_"Well tonight I became a pyro and it was great. I just wish Daryl saw himself like I see him. He is amazing, brave, strong and not bad to look at either. Those arms and eyes...oh my. If his Dad was in front of me right now I would beat him senseless for ever hurting him"_

Daryl chuckled and then flipped the page one last time.

"I_ kissed Daryl. I cannot believe I kissed Daryl Dixon. He got angry about it, so I guess he didn't want me too. I just wanted him to know how special he was to me. His lips felt like fire on mine but I won't do it again. I feel totally stupid" _

Daryl shut the journal and sat it on the table. He felt bad for reading it, but he felt even worse for making her doubt herself. He looked up as he heard the door open and stared in awe. Beth's cheeks flushed as she caught his eye. His stare made her knees week.

"You look like an angel" he said softly turning his gaze away from her shyly and messing with his hands.

"Thanks. Wonders of a clean shirt and water" she said with a laugh as she walked to stand in front of the mirror. Daryl looked at her, recognizing the light pink tank top she had on now as the same one she had on the night he told her about her boyfriend. "How did she get that?" He wondered to himself as he turned, noticing his shirt sitting on the bed. A sudden realization hit him like a ton of bricks, and the anger rose inside of him.

"You went back to the prison?" He asked, his voice growling at her.


	27. Chapter 27

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Beth asked sweetly as she pulled her hair back and off to the side as she brushed it, still looking in the mirror. She could hear the anger in his voice and wanted to try to calm it down before it began. When she did, Daryl saw a huge bruise forming on her shoulder and he came up behind her.

"I asked if you went to the prison, which I already know you did by the clothes. How did you get this bruise? What happened? Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asked worriedly as he started to turn her around.

"I'm fine Daryl. Just a little run in with a walker, but I'm ok" she said as she placed her hand on his.

"Whatda ya mean you had a little run in with a walker? That's not ok. You shouldn't have gone there! What made you even think of going back to that place after everything that happened. You could have been killed. What in the hell was Abraham doing when you had this little run in" He asked angrily as he snatched his hand away from her and started pacing. Beth sighed and turned to face his pacing.

"We needed clothes and food and weapons. And since we knew it was there, I decided to go and get it." She said calmly. He stopped pacing and looked over at her. The look in his eyes caused Beth to suck in a breath.

"You still think this is a damn game! You could've died, and fer what?" he screamed at her as he moved closer. She had a flash back of the last time he screamed at her like this. And just like that time, she wasn't going to back down from him.

"You think I don't know that? I am fully aware that people can die. I did it for the people I love and I would do it again" she screamed back, standing as tall as she could to him.

"You should've stayed here and let somebody else go. We don't even know Abraham and you risk yours and Carl's lives to make a run? He's a kid" he screamed. Beth stepped up closer to him, her eyes flashing.

"Abraham is good people, Glenn & Maggie both said so and I know it for a fact now. And you didn't have a problem with Carl protecting me when we were at Terminus, and leaving me with him. You didn't seem to give a damn then, so why do you care now. If I remember right, it was me and that kid that saved all of you big, bad, tough peoples asses! And we would not have Carol, Ty or Judith back if we didn't go" she replied back sarcastically as she turned away from him. She knew he hated leaving both of them out there and that it was a kick below the belt, but she was angry and tired.

"Is that what you think?" he asked, his tone still angry but at least he was not screaming now. He walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her around.

"I don't know what to think?" Beth said as she shook off his hands and walked toward the window. Daryl sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I don't know how to do this Beth. I'm not really good at talkin bout my feelins" he said softly as he looked over at her. She sighed and turned to face him.

"You seemed pretty good just a few moments ago. Or can you only do it when your screamin?" she asked as she folded her arms and leaned up against the corner of the wall. He walked over to her and placed his hands back on her shoulders, this time she didn't try to break free.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm a dick when I'm angry too" he said softly with a half smile as he leaned his forehead against hers. She sighed and placed her hand on his cheek. He looked deep into her eyes and she gasped at the feelings that were in them. He seemed to be reading her soul. He lifted her chin up and kissed her softly on her lips. As her lips parted for him, they explored each others mouths' with a hunger. She tasted like peaches and he could not get enough of her. Beth felt dizzy from his touch as he ran his hands up her back, under her shirt, caressing her. They pulled apart after a few moments, breathless and smiled at each other.

"you were just angry?" Beth asked softly, looking up at him and moving a piece of his hair off of his face. He closed his eyes for a second at her touch then looked back down at her.

"I was scared too. Why Abraham? You could have taken Glenn, or Bob, or Rick. Why the one guy I don't know? Anything could have happened to you. " he asked gruffly, a lump forming in his throat.

Beth looked up at him and a huge smile formed on her lips. He loved it when she smiled like that, but he was confused as to why she was now.

"It had to be Abraham" Beth said sweetly as she placed her lips back on his. He fought every urge in his body to pick her up and carry her to the bed and pulled apart from her.

"Why did it have to be him" he asked. Beth sighed, knowing her secret had to come out now. She folded her arms and looked at him.

"Because he is the only one that can ride a motorcycle!" Beth said with a smile.


	28. Chapter 28

Daryl's eyes got wide for a second, and Beth swore she saw a smile start to spread across his face.

"Whatda mean?" he asked her as he moved a little closer to her, putting both of his arms on each side of the wall.

"I needed somebody who could handle a motorcycle" she replied back coyly as she ducked under his arm and started to walk away. Daryl grabbed her hand, causing her to look back at him, that sweet smile he loved back on her face.

"You got my bike? How? Why?" he asked as he held onto her hand, rubbing his thumb on the top of her hand. She walked back over to him and placed her free hand on his cheek.

"Yes, we got your bike. It's on the trailer right around the corner on the dirt road. It was supposed to be a surprise." She said as she looked up at him, her big blue eyes shining brightly at him. He gasped for a second and looked out the window, then he looked back at her. The sunlight shining in on her gave her a glow that took his breath away.

"You did that for me?" he asked hoarsely as he looked down at the floor, his shyness taking over. Beth tilted his head up to look at her and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Of course I did" she said as they pulled apart. Beth saw a smile spread across his face as he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door.

"Come on, let's check it out" he said excitedly. Beth laughed as she let him lead her out of the house.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

"Carol, can we talk?" Rick asked as he walked up to her on the porch.

"Course Rick" Carol said as they both turned to see Daryl sprinting out of the house, dragging Beth with him. They both chuckled at the sight as Rick sat down beside of her.

"She must have told him about the bike" Rick said whistfully as he watched Daryl and Beth fade around the corner.

"Yeah she must've. So what's up?" Carol asked with a raised eyebrow. Rick took a breath and looked back at her.

"Look, I want to thank you for taking care of Judith like you did. It means more than you know" Rick said as he grabbed her hand. Carol squeezed his hand and smiled.

"You know there is nothing that I would not do for this group." She said as she let go of his hand. Rick nodded.

"And before you ask, Tyrese already knows. I told him while we were out there" Carol says softly as she looked out into the open field in front of them. Rick looks at her for a moment and then nods his head.

"So how did you find Ty and Judith?" Rick asked after a few minutes. Carol sighs as she leans back against the post.

"I was coming back to the prison to plead my case when I saw the ending of what had happened. I saw Tyrese heading into the woods with Mika and Lizzie so I followed him. Luckily I caught up with them and found out he had Judith too." Carol explained.

"What happened to Lizzie and Mika?" Rick asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's a very long story, but they didn't make it" was all Carol would say. Rick respected her wishes to not elaborate and leaned back beside of her on the porch.

"So tell me what happened in Terminus? That is where Ty and I were headed with Judith when Beth, Carl and Abraham found us. Beth said it was not a sanctuary" Carol asked after a few moments.

Rick was about to answer when Glenn came running around the corner.

"There is a herd coming, we need to get inside now!" he exclaimed. Rick and Carol both stood up. He saw Michonne and Carl way on the other side of the field. He knew it might not be the safest but he had no choice.

"Carl, Michonne, Daryl, Beth…WALKERS" he screamed at the top of his lungs as Carol and Glenn ran inside to grab their weapons and to make sure everybody else was accounted for.


	29. Chapter 29

Beth let Daryl pull her out of the house and down the dirt road. As they rounded the corner he stopped in his tracks as he saw the bike up on the trailer. In spite of himself, the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile. He let go of her hand and jumped up on the trailer to look it over. Beth smiled as she watched him run his hand over the bike. The way his muscles flexed in the sunlight caused her cheeks to flush as she watched him. She imagined his hands on her, caressing her. She thought about the way his lips felt on hers, his strong hands on her body.

"Beth, did you hear me?" Daryl asked, Beth jumping out of her daydream and blushing, hoping her thoughts were not written all over her face.

"I'm sorry, what did you ask?" She said softly, trying to shake the thoughts of Daryl's hands out of her head.

"Why did you get the bike?" He asked as he walked over and extended his hand to help her on the trailer. He saw her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were filled with fire and it caused a lump to form in his throat as heat rose in him.

"I wanted to do something for you." She said softly as she looked up at him under her lashes. As Daryl looked down at her, he thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Why? You shouldn't have risked your life for it" he said shyly as he brushed a piece of her hair out of her face. Beth smiled up at him. As she was about to answer they heard Rick yell

"Carl, Michonne, Daryl, Beth...WALKERS!" Daryl looked at Beth and they both jumped down off of the trailer. Daryl peaked around the corner and saw the herd coming down the back field. He cursed under his breath realizing he left his crossbow inside. He turned to see Carl and Michonne run into a shed at the other side of the field.

"We'll never make it to the shed or the house. We will just bring the walkers to everybody else. We need to hide". Daryl whispered to Beth. She nodded, the fear and worry showing in her eyes. Daryl rubbed her arm as he looked around. The tree line that the trailer was up against was to wooded and also blocked by the fence.

"Dammit" Daryl said under his breath as he saw their only option.

"Ok Beth, get under the trailer" he said gruffly, not really liking the idea but it was all they had. Beth nodded and laid down on her stomach, sliding under and all the way up to the fence and tree line as she could. Daryl slid in after her. He laid on his side so he could attack if anything found them and to also block them from her. He felt her hand snake around his waist and he squeezed it tightly as they both held their breath as the first walkers started to slowly walk by


	30. Chapter 30

"Shit" Rick said just above a whisper as he saw Michonne and Carl run into the shed. He looked toward where Beth and Daryl were and realized that they must have gone somewhere else to hide. He looked around, everybody had their weapons ready and were crouched down by the windows. He motioned for Glenn and Bob to take the back door.

"Tara, can you take Judith to the basement?" Maggie asked just above a whisper. Tara's leg was still not healed fully so this way in case they needed to fight, she and Judith would be safe. Tara nodded and grabbed the baby, holding her close. Maggie caught the look that Rick gave Tara, causing Tara to nod at him and then turn away and head to the basement door. Maggie raised her eyebrow at him, but Rick just ignored her and turned back to the window, peering out. He ducked down quickly when he saw Carol duck down and whisper to everybody.

"Their here, don't move" she hissed thru clenched teeth as everybody ducked down, out of sight and did not move.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\/

Michonne grabbed Carl and pulled him into the shed. She shut the door tightly and then sat down in front of it, katana at the ready. There was no lock on the door, so she was going to use all the strength she had to keep that door shut if the herd made it to them. Carl sat down beside her and dug his feet into the dirt ground. Michonne looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Leverage...More weight against the door. We do this together" he said in a whisper. Michonne smiled at him and placed her hand on his.

"We will be ok" she whispered.

"I know" Carl whispered back than quickly sucked in a breath as they heard the first moans outside the door.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\/

Daryl took his knife out and raised his arm, ready to strike, as they saw the first set of walker feet shuffling by them. The moans were so loud, it reminded Beth of the night they spent in the car trunk. "At least this time it's not storming " she thought to herself as she grabbed her knife as well. She had her head pressed into Daryl's shoulder and her body up against his tightly. They both held their breaths as the feet they saw tripled in numbers, so thick together that they could not even make out the shed anymore that Michonne and Carl had ran into. Beth said a quick prayer to her Dad in her head for everybody to be safe as a pair of walker feet stopped right in front of them. Beth saw Daryl's jaw clench and felt his muscles contract as he raised his knife higher. He held his breath as he watched the walkers feet not move, not wanting to make any kind of noise to alarm it. There was no way he was letting that dead sumbitch anywhere near Beth.


	31. Chapter 31

_*****A big THANK YOU to everybody that has read and commented on my fic so far. I didn't want to write it, but was begged by a really good friend of mine to write it and now I am so glad that I did. I am thrilled that all of you are liking it and reviewing it. So thank you again and I hope you continue to enjoy it*****_

Daryl let out a breath as the feet in front of them started moving again. He watched as walker after walker came past them, the smell of death was sickening. He thought he was used to it but being in the middle of a herd like that was almost too much, as was being confined to under the trailer. He felt like a rabid animal, cornered, with nowhere to run. But every time he would think he was about to lose it, he would feel Beth move against his back, squeeze her arm around him tighter and he would come back down. He placed his free hand on top of hers, Beth interlocking her fingers with his. That is how they laid, for what seemed to Daryl like an eternity. But he would still rather be there with her than with anybody else, even if they were hiding from walkers.

Finally the feet started getting farther and farther apart and the moans getting quieter and quieter. Beth let go of her hold on him and instantly Daryl felt empty. He rolled over as best as he could to face her.

"I'm going to go out very slowly to see if it's clear. You don't come out till I say so" he whispered, his eyes pleading with her. Beth nodded and placed her hand on his cheek as she gently kissed his lips.

"be safe" she whispered back as she looked into his deep blue eyes. He nodded and then started to slide out from under the trailer.

"Ok Beth….it's….." Daryl started to say as he stood up but then was thrown back to the ground by a walker coming up behind him. Beth could see Daryl struggling to get his knife that had fallen out of his hands and was a few inches away from his grasp. Beth slid out from under the trailer as quickly and as quietly as she could and charged for the walker, stabbing it in the head. Daryl pushed it off of him and looked up at Beth. Her hair was wild and she had dirt all over her from being under the trailer and he could have sworn he had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life.

"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly as she knelt down beside of him, checking him over for scratches or bites.

"M' fine" he said as he grabbed her hands. She looked down at him with a small smile and stood up, helping him stand up too.

"Oh thank god" Beth said just above a whisper as she saw Michonne and Carl come out of the shed and Rick coming out of the house, followed closely by everybody else. Michonne dispatched a few stray walkers and she and Carl came across the field, huge smiles on both of their faces.

"Should've known they wouldn't bite you. Even walkers have standards" Michonne said with a sly smile to Daryl as they met up in front of the house. Daryl grunted out a reply to her with a smile.

"Are all of you ok?" Rick asked as he ran to Carl and hugged him tight.

"We are perfect" Beth said as she looked at Daryl sweetly. The look in her eyes caused a lump to form in his throat. He smiled nervously at her and then shyly looked away and started up the porch steps.

"We should check the fences, there has to be a breach somewhere if they got in" Daryl turned and said to Rick. Daryl heard Abraham mumble something about the mission but when he turned to tell him to shut the hell up, he had gone back inside.

"Let's go have a look" Rick said as he handed Daryl his crossbow. Daryl smiled gratefully and turned back to Beth. He tilted his head to her in a nod, Beth nodding back with a huge smile on her face. He smiled softly at her and started around the porch.

"Dad, I'm coming too" Carl said as he followed after Rick and Daryl.

/

"You ok Bethy?" Maggie asked as she put her arm around Beth's shoulders. Beth laid her head on her sisters shoulder and sighed.

"I'm fine, just a little dirty. But that's nothing new" she answered with a little laugh as they walked inside and they plopped down on the couch.

"Where is Judith?" Beth asked after a few moments of just sitting there resting.

"Tara has her. She just took her upstairs to put her down for a nap" Maggie said as she stroked Beth's hair.

"A nap sounds really good. I don't remember the last time I slept" Beth said softly after a few moments.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap too, you deserve it after the last few days you have had" Maggie said sweetly. Beth yawned, the sleepiness overtaking her all of a sudden. She stood up slowly and headed up to the room that Daryl had been in. A shower and a nap sounded really good, she just wished Daryl was there to lay beside her.


	32. Chapter 32

"So did you like your surprise?" Carol asks as Daryl sits down beside her on the porch swing. They had just gotten back from checking out the fences and the sun was now setting in the sky.

"M hmm. Can't believe she risked getting it just because she was there to get the supplies" Daryl said softly as he looked off toward the bike.

"Oh she didn't go to get the supplies and just happened to get the bike. She went for the bike, they got the supplies after" Carol said with a sly smile. Daryl looked at her, his eyes wide.

"Why would that damn girl do that?" he asked as he ran his hand thru his hair. Carol started laughing, causing him to narrow his eyes at her.

"I'm sorry, but that damn girl cares about you, more that you probably realize. And I'm thinking you have already noticed by the way you look at her, she is not a girl….she is a woman" Carol said as she nudged his side. Daryl smiled slightly. He knew good and well she was a woman. He loved every curve she had, but he thought he had been slick enough to hide his gazes, guess not.

"I'm not good enough for her Carol" Daryl said gruffly as he placed his cross bow on the ground beside the swing. Carol looked at him thoughtfully.

"You are not the same guy you were before all of this happened. You are a great man, one of the greatest I have ever met. I told you before, you need to learn to live with the love. I don't know what happened between the two of you while you were alone out there, but there is something more there than before. She cares a great deal for you, maybe even loves you. And I am 100 percent certain you do too" Carol said as she gently touched his arm and stood up. He looked at her, the lump in his chest causing him to not be able to speak. Love…..who mentioned Love?

"Don't run away from her. She is good for you. There is this light in your eyes that you didn't have before and I think she put it there….Pookie" Carol added as she walked away. Daryl thought about what she said as he watched her walk away. He knew that he was different than before, Beth had made him see that there was still good people out there. She gave him hope in this horrific world. And the fact that she wanted anything to do with him was still a wonder to him. He stood up, grabbing his cross bow and headed inside. He had to see her, if nothing else just to see her smile. He scanned the room quickly as he walked in, not seeing Beth.

"Hey Maggie, where's Beth?" Daryl asked gruffly as he walked up to her at the counter in the kitchen. She had been talking to Eugene and Rosita about the food supply.

"She went to take a nap, she was exhausted" Maggie said with a smile. Daryl smiled back and nodded his thanks.

"That Beth girl is hot" Eugene said softly to Rosita, but loud enough for Maggie and Daryl to both hear him. Daryl whipped back around, his eyes narrow and his jaw clenched. When Eugene saw him, he realized he had said it louder than he had wanted, his face going white.

"What?" Daryl asked as he moved closer. Maggie got in between them and placed her hands on Daryl's chest.

"He meant nothing by it. Go find Beth, I'm sure she wants to see you" Maggie said gently, her eyes pleading with him. Daryl stared down Eugene, who was now hiding behind Maggie.

"Fine…..watch yer damn mouth mullet man" Daryl growled as he turned and walked away.

"Thank you" Eugene said softly as Daryl started up the stairs. Maggie turned to face him, her eyes narrow as well.

"Don't thank me. You ever speak of my sister like that again, Daryl will be the least of your worries and I will not care if you know how to save us all or not" Maggie said just above a whisper. Eugene gulped and nodded his head, Rosita laughing under her breath.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Who the hell does that asshole think he is, talking about Beth like that? And in front of me? Doesn't he know that I'm" he mumbled under his breath as he climbed the stairs, stopping himself because he actually did not know what he was to Beth. He knew he cared about her, and that she cared about him. That he loved kissing her, and wanted to do it all the time, as well as kiss and touch other places on her. He got instantly hard just thinking about touching her. He didn't want to admit it, but he got instantly hard every time she touched him, heck when she looked at him.

"What are you, some teenage boy?" he mumbled to himself as he opened the door to the room he had been in and almost came undone at the sight he saw. Beth was laying in the bed, fast asleep. Sometime in her sleep, the sheet had come off of her and she was clad in only really short cotton shorts and a tank top. All of her porcelain skin stretched out, begging for him to touch her. She looked like an angel laying there, all of her blond hair clean and shiny from the shower she must have taken before she went to sleep. He shut the door behind him softly and gently placed his cross bow in the chair, watching her the entire time. Her steady breathing making her chest rise and fall. He looked down at himself and then caught a glimpse in the mirror.

"Damn Dixon, you have looked better" he said softly as he looked at himself in the mirror. A few layers of dirt and sweat and he still had a pretty good shiner from when Joe and his group tried to beat him up.

"Daryl" he heard Beth whisper out in her sleep, causing him to turn his attention back to her. She was dreaming about him. Something about that made him smile to himself. He walked over to her and leaned over, placing a very soft kiss to her forehead. She smiled in her sleep, causing Daryl to smile again as well. She really was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He watched her for a few more seconds and then headed to the shower.


	33. Chapter 33

Daryl got out of the shower and dried himself off with one of the old towels hanging on the rack. He smiled a little thinking that Beth had to have put them there for him to use. As he put a "cleaner" pair of boxers on, he heard whimpering coming from the bedroom. Daryl opened the door softly and peaked out, seeing Beth lashing around on the bed.

"Daryl…no…..don't leave" she kept saying over and over as she tossed and turned, her eyes still closed.

"Shit, she must be having another nightmare" Daryl said to himself as he dropped the rest of his clothes and ran to the bed.

"Beth, Beth wake up" he said as he shook her arms gently. In an instant her eyes flew open, the look of sadness made his heart sink.

"Daryl" she cried as she flung her arms around him and held him tightly, her face pressed into his bare chest. He could feel the wetness from her tears falling on him.

"It's ok….I'm here" he kept saying over and over as he softly stroked her hair. He was painfully aware of his lack of clothes and her closeness to him as she settled into his lap but he tried to put those thoughts out of his mind as he calmed her down. After a few minutes her sobs quieted down.

"What did you dream about?" he asked softly as he kissed the top of her head. He felt her stiffen up in his lap.

"Nothing, it was nothing. It's over now" she said softly as she linked her fingers with his.

"Yer sure? Didn't seem like nothin" he said as he rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb.

"I dreamt you left me" she said in a voice just above a whisper. Daryl wasn't sure if he had heard her right. He lifted her face up so she was looking up at him.

"What did I do?" he asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I dreamt that you left me. You found somebody else and took off with them" she said as she looked down, all of a sudden very aware that she was sitting in Daryl's lap and all he had on was a pair of boxers.

Daryl was going to laugh but he saw the pain in her eyes and thought against it. He didn't know much about women, but he knew laughing right now would be the wrong move.

"That'll never happen" he said as he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Really?" she asked quietly as she started running her finger along the lines of his muscular chest. Daryl felt himself starting to get hard as her fingers roamed.

"Really. Yer can't get rid of me if yer tried " he said gruffly as he lifted her face up to look at him. As Beth moved in his lap, she rubbed up against his hardened member, causing Daryl to moan just a little. Beth lifted her eyes up to meet his and wrapped her arm around his neck, kissing him fiercely. As her tongue grazed his lips, he moaned again and granted her tongue access to his mouth. She had been kissed a number of times, a few by Daryl, but she swore this was the best one. If she had been standing, her knees would have given out on her. He bunched his hands in her hair as she moved to straddle him on the bed. As he moved her head to the side, he led a trail of kisses down her jaw line, to her ear and then her neck. Beth let out a soft gasp and Daryl decided right then that it was the most amazing sound he had ever heard and he wanted to do more to get her to make it again. Beth ran her nails down his back, feeling the scars as she did. Daryl moved his hands to her ass and massaged it for a few moments. It was as soft and perfect as he thought it would be to touch. He gently lifted her up and laid her down on the bed, causing all of her blond hair to spill out on the pillow. He leaned over her and just looked at her. Her lips were red from being kissed and her eyes were a bright blue.

"What" she asked breathlessly as she touched his cheek with her hand.

"Yer so beautiful" he said softly as he ran his hand lightly down her cheek, to her shoulders, down the side of her chest, resting it on her hip.

A smile spread across Beth's lips, and all Daryl wanted to do was kiss her again. He leaned down slowly and placed a soft kiss on her lips. As the kiss started to get more heated a knock came on the door.

"Shit" Daryl growled as he pulled away and placed his forehead against Beth's.

"Who is it?" he asked, his voice gruff, his eyes locked on Beth's. The look he was giving her was sending shivers thru her.

"It's Rick. I need you two downstairs for a moment please" he asked.

"Fine, give us a minute" Beth called back. She looked up at Daryl, his eyes hungry. He leaned down and kissed her urgently, then got up out of the bed. Beth watched him as he walked to the bathroom to grab his clothes….she gasped softly when she saw the size of his arousal threatening to pop out of his boxers. She could not believe that she could make him that turned on.

"Make sure you put something on over those shorts" Daryl said as he watched Beth get up out of the bed. Those shorts and little tank top were killing him. Half of him wanted to tell Rick to shove it and throw Beth back on the bed, but he knew he couldn't. Rick would not have interrupted if it was not important.

"Why, what's wrong with them?" she asked as she looked down and then back up at him.

"I just don't want that Eugene getting any ideas of you in those shorts" he said as he walked over to her.

"What?" Beth asked curiously with her eyebrow raised.

"For me, just put something on over them" he asked, his tone timid.

"Ok" she said as she turned and grabbed some sweat pants out of her bag. As she did, Daryl grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, kissing her passionately.

"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly as they pulled apart.

"Just wanted to kiss ya" he said, wanting to tell her how important she was…..but he chickened out at the last minute.

Beth smiled brightly at him as she pulled her sweatpants on and then grabbed his hand.

"Ok, let's see what Rick wants. Then maybe we can continue what we were just doing" she said with a wink. Daryl growled at her as she pulled him out of the room.


	34. Chapter 34

Beth and Daryl rounded the corner into the living room, finding the rest of the group already there. Eugene looked up as he saw Beth, but then put his eyes back down as he caught Daryl's pointed glare.

"What's going on Rick?" Daryl asked as Beth let go of his hand and went to sit beside of Maggie on the couch. He folded his arms and leaned up against the wall with his eyebrow raised.

"We need to go on a run tomorrow. We need to get stuff to prepare for our leaving for DC. " Rick started. Daryl nodded in agreement. He was not sure how he felt about leaving and getting back on the road, but if that mullet haired ass had the actual cure, then he would help get him there.

"What kinda stuff do we need?" Beth asked. Rick sighed and looked over at Carol with a smile.

"We need as much canned food and bottled water as we can find. Also bullets and clothes. It's going to get colder the farther north we go. And food for Judith. Hopefully one of the places we go will have baby food" she said as she leaned over and tickled Judith, who was sitting in Carl's lap.

"Um….we know a place that has some canned food and a ton of baby food" Beth said as she looked over at Daryl. Daryl looked at her for a moment and then narrowed his eyes as he realized where she was talking about.

"It's not safe. And how could you want to go back there after what happened to you?" Daryl asked gruffly. Beth threw him a daggered look as Maggie turned to face her.

"What happened to you?" she asked worriedly. Beth shook her head at Daryl and turned to Maggie.

"Don't worry about it. It's a story for another time" she said as she placed her hand on Maggie's knee and then stood up.

"It has a whole bottom cabinet filled with canned baby food. It also had water and soda and canned food. It's safe now since you took care of the problem, so it should be an easy run as long as you remember how to get there" she said with a slight eyebrow raise as she walked over to Daryl and placed her hands on his arms.

"And anyway, you will be with me. What could go wrong? You could get those pigs feet you were eyein" she asked with a small smile. Daryl looked down at her and shook his head.

"I was with you the last time too" he said softly. He did not want to go back to that church. It's where he let those jackass's take her. But he knew that they needed the stuff there, especially Judith. He looked over at little Asskicker giggling in Carl's lap, then at Beth and sighed. He knew he was beat.

"Ok, Beth and I will head out at sunrise. Who else is going out?" Daryl asked as Beth smiled brightly at him and then turned back around and sat back down with Maggie.

"I'm going out with Tyrese, Maggie and Glenn. There is supposed to be a strip mall really close to here so we are going to try to hit that" Carol said as she smiled at Tyrese standing in the corner of the room.

"I'm gunna stay here with the rest of the people and get all of the rest of our stuff together and try to lay out a travel plan." Rick said as he looked at Carl and Judith then to Daryl. Daryl nodded back to him, understanding that Rick didn't want to be out of sight of either of them from now on. He could not even imagine the pain that Rick had felt when he thought Judith was dead.

"I'll go get the bike ready" Daryl said with a nod toward Beth and left the room. Beth started to stand and was pulled back down by Maggie.

"Where is this place that you are going too and what happened to you there?" Maggie demanded to know. Beth sighed and laid back on the couch.

"It's a church that Daryl and I found. It was stocked full of stuff. We stayed there for a few days, but one night a herd showed up. Daryl fought them off but told me to run and that we would meet at the street in front. Well the last thing I remember was having something put over my mouth. I woke up a few hours later in Daryl's arms. I had been kidnapped, taken by two guys. Daryl chased the car till he found the cabin they took me too" Beth said with a big sigh.

"What happened to them? Did they hurt you?" Maggie asked angrily. Beth shook her head.

"They didn't hurt me, Daryl killed them. But as to what he actually did to them, you would have to ask him. I didn't want the details, I was just happy he found me." She said as she looked toward the door that Daryl had just gone out of.

"I don't know about you going back there Bethy" Maggie said softly. Beth looked up at her and took her hands into hers.

"I will be fine Mags. If the church and the food was a trap, then Daryl has already killed the people responsible, so we will be ok. And I am safe with him. I feel safer with him than anybody else. We all have jobs to do, remember" she said matter of factly. Maggie looked back at her and then wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"When did you get so grown up? Daddy would be so proud of you" she said as she hugged her. Beth laughed a little as she hugged her sister back.


	35. Chapter 35

Daryl finished preparing the bike and came back into the house. He saw Rick at the counter with a huge map going over plans with Tyrese and Glenn, so he walked over to them. Rick looked up at him with a small smile as he came up beside him.

"Can you point out where the church is on the map?" Rick asked as he looked at Daryl and then back down at the map on the counter. Daryl sighed and moved closer.

"Right there" Daryl answered, pointing his finger on the map. Rick nodded and circled the spot. Daryl raised an eyebrow at him.

"We are not losing anyone again. If you and Beth don't return within a certain period of time, we will come lookin." Rick said as he looked at Daryl. Daryl nodded back and patted Rick on his arm before turning to head up the stairs.

"Daryl wait" Maggie said as she caught up to him at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Yeah" Daryl asked as he turned to face her. As he did, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. Daryl stood there frozen, just barely touching Maggie's arm.

"Beth told me what happened. Thank you so much for saving her." Maggie said as she pulled away and looked up at him. Daryl could feel his shyness kicking in as he looked at her.

"Was nothin." He said with a shake of his head. Maggie smiled up at him and placed her hand on his.

"You ran after the car that took her till you found her. You killed the assholes that took her and then you took care of her till she was ok. That is so much more than nothin. I'm so glad she has you" Maggie said sweetly as she looked up at him.

"I would give my life for her" Daryl said just above a whisper.

"I know" Maggie said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you" she added as she walked away. Daryl just watched her for a moment as Michonne walked up to him too.

"You want me to kiss you too?" She asked with a cheesy smile.

"Oh shut up!" Daryl said with a low, nervous chuckle as she laughed and walked by him over to Rick.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

Daryl opened the door to his room and found Beth sitting on the side of the bed with her back pack in her lap, gazing at something in her hand. She looked up at him and smiled brightly but he could make out a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Whatchu lookin at?" He asked as he sat his crossbow down in the chair.

"This is my Mom's necklace. My Daddy gave it to her and when she passed, well he gave it to me" she said as she held it out to him. He moved across the room and sat down beside her on the bed, taking the necklace from her hand. As their hands touched, Beth felt shocks run all thru her body, making her shiver. He held it up in his hand, the bright blue stone shining in the candle light. He thought it reminded him of her eyes.

"It's real pretty" He said as he handed it back to her. She sighed and put it back in the front pocket of her back pack, zipping it closed. She placed her hand over top of the pocket and then looked at him.

"I have kept it in here since the prison. When everything went down at our house I ran back inside and grabbed it. I had it in my pocket until we got to the prison. Since then it's been in here." She said with a smile.

"And you grabbed it when you went back to get my motorcycle?" He asked softly as he gently grabbed her hand. She nodded silently and looked up at him. The look in his eyes caused a low burn in her stomach.

"What?" She asked as her cheeks flushed. He gently rubbed his thumb on her hand and looked down at her hand in his.

"Yer so beautiful" he said softly as he raised his eyes to look at her. A smile spread across her face and she took her free hand up to his cheek.

"You are the most amazing man I have ever met" she said softly as she caressed his cheek. He leaned into her hand for a moment and then placed his lips softly on hers. The kiss was soft but spoke so much.

"We really should try to get some sleep" Daryl said huskily as they pulled apart. Beth leaned her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Your going to sleep here right" she asked softly. He smiled softly and kissed the top of her head.

"Course!" He said as she stroked her hair.

"Good, cuz I don't want to sleep without you" she said with a soft sigh.

"Me either" he replied back.


	36. Chapter 36

Daryl looked up in the smoky bar when he heard the first cords to "Without You" by Motley Crue playing on the old jukebox in the corner. As he looked up, he saw her walking over to him, a huge smile on her face and her big blue eyes sparkling.

"Dance with me Mr. Dixon" she said coyly as she held out her hand. She knew that he would not refuse her. Heck, he didn't think there was anything that he would say no too if she asked. He placed his hand in hers and rose up from the bar stool. He watched her walk as she led him to the dance floor, the gentle sway of her hips, her tight jeans and her midrift tank top making the blood rush from his head to another area on his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He grazed her skin with his hands as he pulled her closer to him, and softly sang the words of the song to her…

_"Without you in my life_

_I'd slowly wilt and die_

_But with you by my side_

_You're the reason I'm alive"_

She moved her arms from around his neck to his waist as he sang, and held him tight. She knew that this was not normal for him, so she wanted to make him feel as safe as she could. He ran his hands up and down her back, and softly over her butt, making her sigh into his chest. He smiled, he did love it when she made that noise and he continued to softly sing…..

_"Without you, my hope is small_

_Let me be me all along_

_You let the fires rage inside, knowing someday I'd grow strong"_

She raised her head up to look at him, tears brimming in her beautiful eyes. He lifted his hand to caress her cheek and to wipe away a stray tear. As he did, she wrapped her arms around his neck again and laced her fingers in his hair as she pulled his head down. As their lips met, Daryl swore that he heard fireworks in the background. He ran his hands on her body as they explored each others mouths. As they pulled apart breathless, Daryl leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you Beth" he said softly, just above a whisper. As Beth looked back up at him, his eyes flew open and he was back in the room. His arm was wrapped around Beth's waist and she was fast asleep. A peaceful smile on her lips. He sat there frozen for a second. Did he really just dream that? His body certainly thought it was more than a dream because he was rock hard and panting. He gently removed his arm from her waist and softly moved off of the bed. He went and stood by the window, the sun just starting to come up. He looked back over at Beth, asleep on the bed. She really was the most beautiful angel he had ever seen. He thought about the words to the song in his dream, thinking that they really did fit what she was to him. She was the reason that the sun shines down and the nights were not so cold. Then he thought about what he said in the dream. Did he love her? Was he capable of loving anybody? He never really thought he would fall in love. As much running around as he did with Merle, they were never around long enough for him to even like somebody enough. With Beth, it felt different. He knew he would not be able to express his feelings to her by saying them, he was never really good at that. So he went over to the desk in the room and found a scrap piece of paper and a pen that worked and he wrote the words of the song down….

_"Without you there's no change_  
_My nights and days are gray_  
_If I reached out and touched the rain_  
_It just wouldn't feel the same_

_Without you, I'd be lost_  
_I'd slip down from the top_  
_I'd slide down so low_  
_Girl, you'd never, never know_

_Without you, without you_  
_A sailor lost at sea_  
_Without you, woman_

_The world comes down on me_

_Without you in my life_  
_I'd slowly wilt and die_  
_But with you by my side_  
_You're the reason I'm alive_

_But with you in my life_  
_You're the reason I'm alive_  
_But without you, without you_

_Without you my hope is small_  
_Let me be me all along_  
_Let the fires rage inside_  
_Knowing someday I'd grow strong_

_Without you, without you_  
_A sailor lost at sea_  
_Without you, woman_  
_The world comes down on me_

_Without you in my life_  
_I'd slowly wilt and die_  
_But with you by my side_  
_You're the reason I'm alive_

_But with you in my life_  
_You're the reason I'm alive_  
_But without you, without you_

_I could face a mountain_  
_But I could never climb alone_  
_Like I start another day_  
_But how many, just don't know_

_You're the reason the sun shines down_  
_And the nights, they don't grow cold_  
_Only you that I'll hold when I'm young_  
_Only you, as we grow old_

_Without you in my life_  
_I'd slowly wilt and die_  
_But with you by my side_  
_You're the reason I'm alive_

_But with you in my life_  
_You're the reason I'm alive_  
_But without you, without you"_

_-D_

He watched her for a moment and took a breath. This is the most emotion he has ever shown any woman, but he knew that Beth would not make fun of him. He placed it on the pillow and kissed her cheek. He then left the room to finish preparing for their trip today.


	37. Chapter 37

Beth wrapped her arms around Daryl's waist as they took off down the dirt road from the house. She laid her head on his back to block her face from the dust and she felt Daryl gently rub her hand with his and then place it back on the handlebar. She smiled as she thought about waking up that morning. She worried when she saw he was not in bed, a pit forming in her stomach thinking that maybe he had gone without her. But then she looked on the pillow beside her and found a hand written note from him. It really was more than a note, it was the words to "Without You" by Motley Crue. She knew the song really well because Maggie used to sing it over and over. Tears welled up in her eyes as she read the words, realizing that he wrote all of them down just for her to read. That this was his version of a love note, or a poem. His way of telling her how he felt. She knew he was a man of few words, so this meant more to her than anything else he could give her. She had held it close to her heart for a few seconds, just breathing in the realization of Daryl. She then jumped up, folded the letter carefully, and placed it in the zippered front pocket of her backpack with her mother's necklace and took off to get ready. When she walked out the front porch that morning, she saw Daryl talking to Michonne and Rick by the bike. He looked up at her when he heard the door shut and she smiled at him brightly. She didn't want to make a big deal about the letter in front of everybody else, because she knew how embarrassed he would be. He simply smiled back at her, words not needed.

Beth lifted her head up off of Daryl's back as the pavement road broke her out of her thoughts. She loved the feel of the bike and of the wind blowing. But the greatest thing was being that close to Daryl. She wrapped her arms around him tighter, pressing her chest into his back. She felt him groan at her movement and she kissed the side of his neck softly, then laid her head back on his back, right on top of his angel wings. She lifted her head back up when she felt the bike slow down.

"What's wrong?" she asked as he came to a stop. He turned around from his seat and placed his hand behind her head, wrapping his fingers in her hair. He pulled her lips to his and kissed her with a fire. Beth clenched his leather vest in her hands as she tried pulling him closer to her. Her tongue exploring his mouth. As they pulled apart, they looked at each other breathlessly.

"What was that for?" she asked with a smile.

"I have wanted to do that since I saw you walk out of the door this morning. Have I ever told you how hot you look in my poncho?" he asked as he turned back around.

"Not as hot as you in it...and thank you for the note" she said in his ear. He placed his hand back on hers for a second, then they both heard the moans over the roar of the motorcycle.

"Let's roll" he said as Beth wrapped her arms back around him and they took off, just out of reach of the walkers.


	38. Chapter 38

Beth felt the bike slow down and reluctantly lifted her head up off of Daryl's back. She loved being that close to him. The freedom of the bike and being that close to him was one of the greatest feelings she had ever experienced. When she looked at Daryl, she saw his eyes narrowed and looked in the same direction...seeing the church in front of them.

"Daryl?" Beth asked quietly as she placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and gently touched her hand.

"Let's get in and out. Don't want to be here longer than we have to be" he said gruffly as he let go of her hand. Beth nodded and hopped off the bike. As she adjusted her backpack and poncho, Daryl watched her. She really was beautiful. He had loved the feel of Beth's arms wrapped around him. It was hard to believe but that woman made him feel safe.

"We should go before that hits us too" she said, pulling him out of his thoughts, looking toward the skyline she was pointing too. Huge black storm clouds looming before them.

"Ok, you stay with me. There will be no splitting up" Daryl said as he adjusted his crossbow and looked at her.

"We can cover more ground if we split up" Beth said as she looked back at him.

"No, I'm not letting you out of my sight. I did that the last time we were here and...well you know." He stated as he looked from the church back to her. "Please Beth" he added, his eyes pleading with her.

"Ok, let's do this" she said with a small smile. She knew she was right but she saw the pain in his eyes and she knew he couldn't concentrate fully if he was worried about her.

As they walked in slowly, they didn't see anything. Beth took a soft breath as they entered the kitchen. She looked at the table and remembered Daryl's eyes when she asked what changed his mind. When she looked back up, she caught those same eyes watching her. That night they were unsure but full of emotion...this time there was still the emotion and a hint of unsure but there was something else there too.

"Come on" she said as she held out her hand. He smiled lightly and took her hand. They checked all the other rooms, finding nothing. When they got to the door of the basement, where he had been cornered by all the walkers, he put his hand out on the door to stop it.

"Um, I think we should just leave that shut." Daryl said quietly.

"We could use all the first aid stuff down there" Beth said as she went for the knob.

"We don't need it" Daryl said, grabbing her hand. Beth looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why don't you want me to go down there?" She asked, placing her hand on her hip.

"Look, I never really told you what happened when I told you to run that night. I ran down there and got cornered. For a moment there I didn't think I was gunna get out. But I had to get to you. There are a lot of dead walkers down there and there could still be some alive. I don't think we should risk it. Let's just get the stuff up here" he said softly. Beth looked at him intently. She knew that this trip was hard for both of them but he actually remembered everything that happened, she didn't.

"Ok" she said, placing her hand on his arm. He looked up and placed his hand on her cheek with a soft smile. Looking into her eyes, he felt like she was reading his soul. His scar covered, wounded, battered soul. He wondered if she would still want to be around him if she saw everything. She placed her hand on his and was about to say something when they heard a loud boom and heard rain start pouring down. They ran to the nearest window and looked out. Neither one of them could see anything thru the rain, the storm causing all light to be gone.

"Damn! Can't get nowhere in this" Daryl said gruffly as he tried to see anything outside.

"Looks like we are stuck here. Wonder what we should do to pass the time?" Beth asked back with a sweet smile as they both looked at each other, Beth taking his hand.


	39. Chapter 39

"Come on" Daryl said as he led Beth down the hall by the hand. They stopped in front of the main room with the piano she had played the last time they were there.

"Take these and light some of the candles so we can get some more light in here. I'm gunna go to the kitchen and see what's left in there" he said with a small smile as he handed her a box of matches.

"Your gunna let me out of your sight?" She asked with a laugh. He snorted back at her and let go of her hand.

"Don't leave that room" he called over his shoulder as he walked into the other room.

"Yes sir Mr. Dixon" she called back with a laugh as she shook her head and started lighting the candles. As she lit the one beside the casket she remembered Daryl sleeping in it. She remembered him asking her to keep singing and how she sang until he fell asleep. She walked over to the piano and sat down. She gently ran her hand across the keys, thinking about what she wanted to play. She started softly singing

_"Look into my eyes – you will see What you mean to me. _

_Search your heart, search your soul. And when you find me there _

_you'll search no more._"

Daryl opened up the cabinets in the kitchen, finding the shelves full of pigs feet, soda, peanut butter and baby food. He smiled to himself when he remembered the grossed out look on Beth's face when he started eating the peanut butter out of the jar with his fingers. How her nose crinkled up at the sight of the pigs feet. He loved that little look she got. He moved to the cabinet behind him and opened it up. He smiled as he pulled out two bottles of wine.

"How'd we miss these the last time" he said to himself as he grabbed two cups out of the cabinet, wiping them out with his handkerchief. He looked around one more time, planning how they were gunna grab everything and carry it on the bike. He then picked up one of the bottles of wine and the two glasses and headed back to the main room. He heard Beth singing and playing the piano as he reached the room. He leaned up against the door frame and listened.

_"Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for. _

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for. _

_You know it's true: Everything I do, I do it for you._

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more. _

_You know it's true: Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah._

_There's no love like your love_ _And no other could give more love._

_There's nowhere unless you're there_ _All the time, all the way, yeah._

_Look into your heart, baby..._ _Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for. _

_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more._

_Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you, Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you." _

Daryl sighed a little louder than he meant too at the words "yeah I'd die for you" causing Beth to stop singing. She felt his eyes blazing into her before she even turned around.

"That was real pretty" he said as he moved uneasily from the doorframe.

"Thanks" she replied back shyly as her cheeks flushed red. The look in his eyes was sending a fire thru her.

"Did you find anything?" She finally was able to ask. He smiled and brought the bottle of wine from behind his back.

"Just no I've never...or whatever that game was" he said as he walked over to her and sat it on the edge of the piano. Beth chuckled and looked up at him.

That fire from his eyes filling her up again. She looked from him to the bottle and back again...

"Ok, no I never...how about some Truth or Dare" she said as a sly smile crept over her face.


	40. Chapter 40

"Yeah no, I don't think so" Daryl said as he grabbed the wine bottle and started trying to open it. Beth smiled as she stood up from the piano and headed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" he called after her worriedly.

"Just to the closet." She called back. He could hear her opening a door and moving stuff around. He got the cork out of the bottle and was just about to go out into the hallway with her when she appeared back in the doorway, holding a few folded blankets.

"what are these for?" he asked as he put the bottle down and walked toward her, taking the blankets out of her hands.

"Well unless you were planning on sleeping in the casket again, I thought that these would make a good bed for us. It's what I used when we stayed here the last time. I think the storm is here to stay for a while" she said with a smile as she grabbed the top blanket from his hand and walked over to the open floor. She spread out the blanket and then grabbed the wine bottle and the two cups.

"Come on" she said sweetly as she sat down with the wine bottle. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. She looked beautiful sitting there, her hair and skin glowing in the candle light. He walked over and sat his crossbow on one of the chairs and then sat down on the other side of the blanket.

"Ok, so one game?" she asked with a sweet smile as she handed him a cup of wine. He shook his head, he knew that he could not deny her anything, especially when she smiled like that at him.

"Fine, one game. " he said as he took a drink from his cup. Beth clapped her hands together and then grabbed her cup, taking a drink. He laughed a little at her nose crinkle up at her first taste.

"Ok, truth or dare?" she asked him as she folded her legs under her and leaned up against the piano.

"dare" Daryl said with a sly smile. Beth smiled back at him as she thought of what to ask him to do. He watched her face change to a wicked smile and he started to feel uneasy.

"I dare you to…..take your shirt off" she said with a smile. He looked back at her and rolled his eyes.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded her head in reply, so he started unbuttoning his shirt, his eyes never leaving hers. He could see the fire start growing in her eyes as he pulled his shirt off of his shoulders, exposing his bare chest. Beth bit her bottom lip as she watched him. He really was the perfect specimen of a man. His broad shoulders, slender waist and toned chest made her want to run her hands all over him.

"Ok, my turn. Truth or Dare?" he asked, breaking her train of thought. She grabbed her cup and downed what was left inside.

"Um truth I guess" she said as she looked away from him and filled her cup.

"ok, well um…..how many um…guys….." he stammered. He knew the question in his head, but he felt weird asking Beth something like that. He really didn't want to think of Beth with anybody else. The thought of somebody else even touching her caused him to see red. Beth looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"how many guys what? Have I been with?" she asked causiously. He nodded a reply, unable to speak as he ran his hand thru his hair. Damn this girl and this stupid game!

"Only 1" she replied back.

"Which one? Don't even tell me you and Zach…." He started, his voice growing a little loud. Beth let out a little chuckle at his jealousy. It was cute.

"No, not Zach. He wanted too, but never pressured me. It was Jimmy. Right after the world went to shit. Right after my Mom and Shawn…." She said as she took another drink. Daryl watched her, he could see the pain in her eyes thinking about her family.

"Beth, I'm…." he started to say but she shook her head and stopped him.

"My turn. Truth or Dare" she said as she tried to change the subject.

"Ok, truth" he said after a few moments.

"ok….why me" she asked as she looked directly into his eyes. Her big, blue eyes glowing in the candle light, her cheeks flushing. He looked at her confused.

"Why you what?" he asked as he sat his cup down.

"Why me? You could have had any woman you wanted….Carol, Michonne, heck you could have probably taken Maggie from Glenn if you really wanted too. Why me?" she asked just above a whisper as she held her gaze on him.

"Oh come on Beth" he said as he shook his head. This stupid game, bringing up stuff he didn't think he was ready to admit.

"You don't know?" she asked him. He looked at her like she had two heads. How could this beautiful, sweet, perfect angel not know how amazing she was?

"You had to know that you could have had any one of them. You are gorgeous, brave, strong , loyal. I saw the way that the women from Woodbury would look at you when we were at the prison. Heck, I even watched you." She said as she turned her gaze down to her cup.

"You used to watch me?" he asked as he filled his cup with the rest of the wine. He could not understand why somebody as amazing and wonderful as Beth would even bother to look at him.

"Of course. I never in a million years thought that anything could happen between us. You were Daryl Dixon and I was just Hershel's daughter, or Maggie's sister" she said as she took the last drink of her wine.

"Your drunk" he said as he grabbed her cup and stood up.

"Not yet. And you didn't answer my question" she said as she stood up right in front of him.

"This is a stupid game" he said angrily as he started to turn. She grabbed his arm and turned him back toward her. Her eyes were bearing into his soul and he felt the words bubbling up to the surface, wanting to explode around him.

"Why you? You want to know why you? Because you are beautiful, kind, sweet and you gave me hope when I didn't think there was anything left. Is that enough?" he screamed as he dropped the cups to the floor and grabbed her arms.

"Because I love you Dammit!" he screamed at her as he pulled her too him and crushed his lips against hers.


	41. Chapter 41

Daryl regretted saying those words as soon as they came bellowing out of him. He regretted the kiss as well since Beth was just standing there, not kissing him back. Why would she love him back? She was beautiful, kind and perfect and he was a redneck, trailer trash dick. He pulled away from her and leaned his forehead against hers. Why did he even say anything?

"M' sorry Beth. I shouldn't have said...I mean...I" he started, but stopped as Beth gently placed her hand on his cheek and looked up into his eyes.

"I love you too Daryl Dixon" she said just above a whisper as she softly caressed his cheek.

Daryl was taken aback. He had never thought he would hear those words along with his name...especially spoken by the most beautiful angel he had ever known.

"You don't have to say it just cuz I did. If you don't mean..." He started, but stopped as Beth softly placed her lips on his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Daryl kissed her back gently and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I never say anything I don't mean. I love you Daryl Dixon." she said softly as she ran her hands thru the back of his hair.

Daryl sighed softly at the feel of her hands on his neck and smiled down at her as he took in her words. He knew he loved her. He had never felt like this but he knew it. Every fiber of his body was screaming that he did and he had to show her how much. He pulled her closer to him, holding her tightly. He leaned down and placed his lips on hers. She moaned softly as he moved his hands up her back and into her hair as he crushed her body into his. The feel of her body against his muscular, bare chest was causing a fire to grow in Beth. Daryl pulled her head back softly as he moved his lips along her jawline, then down her neck. Beth let out a slow sigh at the feel of his teeth grazing her shoulder. She started trailing soft kisses along his neck, as she ran her fingers on his chest.

"I want you Daryl" she whispered into his ear. He pulled away and looked her in her eyes. Beth gasped just a little at the lust that was growing in Daryl's eyes.

"You sure" he asked as he ran his hand on her arm. She replied by gently placing her hand on his chest and leaning in, leaving a trail of hot kisses across his chest. Daryl sighed at the feel of her. Her delicate hands, her soft skin. He felt himself getting hard just at her touch. He pulled her lips back up to his and crushed them together. As Beth moaned, he moved his hands to slowly take her flannel top off of her shoulders. As it fell to the floor, he ran his hands down her sides. As he got to the hemline of her tank top, he pulled his lips from hers long enough to pull it over her head. He stood back just for a second to look at her. Beth, standing there in a light pink lace bra looked like a goddess.

"Your beautiful" he said gruffly as he walked back up to her. Beth shivered at the look in his eyes. She felt a little like his prey but loved it. He leaned down and kissed her, moving his lips to her shoulder as he gently unfastened her bra and let it fall to the floor. Beth gasped at the feeling as he moved his lips from her shoulder, down her chest, finding her pink nipple. The feel of his mouth on her breast was amazing. His tongue flicking her nipple as he sucked, his other hand gently kneading her other breast. Beth ran her fingers thru his hair as he sucked. When Daryl took her nipple and bit down on it, she sighed.

"Oh Daryl" she said softly. This was already better than anything she had ever done before. Daryl smiled up at her, his eyes clouded with urgent need. He moved his mouth back up to hers as he slowly moved his hand to gently massage her pussy thru her jeans. Beth pushed her hip into his hand, loving the sensation. Daryl groaned as she brushed her hand over his ever growing cock. She unbuttoned his pants and placed her hand inside, finding his huge cock waiting for her. She gently stroked up and down, his moans turning her on.

"Oh Beth...Not yet, you first. You keep doing that and it will be over 'for it starts" he growled into her ear as he grabbed her hands. Beth sighed as Daryl picked her up and carried her over to the blankets she had laid down. As he looked down at her on the blanket he swore he was looking at heaven. He never had the need with any of the other women he had been with to please them, to make sure they enjoyed it but with Beth he wanted to take his time. He wanted to make her sigh and scream out his name. He led a trail of kisses from her lips, to her neck, her chest. He sucked for a few minutes on each breast as he moved his hand to the outside of her jeans.

...to be continued


	42. Chapter 42

**_This part is all smut...hope you all love_** **_it! _**

Daryl unfastened Beth's jeans as he flicked her nipple with his tongue. Beth ran her hands thru his hair and let out a sigh as Daryl moved his hand into her jeans, massaging her pussy over her panties.

"Oh Daryl" she breathed as he rubbed and sucked. She had never felt anything like the feel of Daryl's mouth and hands on her. The feel of his rock hard body pressed against hers was sending a fire all thru her. As she sighed, Daryl looked up at her from her breast and flashed her a wicked smile as he moved his lips back up to her mouth.

"I want to do this right Beth!" he moaned into her ear.

"You are doing everything more than right" she breathed, her voice catching as he moved his hand back to her breast and crushed his lips to hers again. As he kissed her, she moved her hands down his back and over his firm ass, massaging softly. He moaned at her touch and started leading a trail of hot kisses down her stomach, stoping just above her jeans. He looked up at her, his eyes filled with lust and want as he ran his hands down her legs to remove her boots, throwing them to the side. He never took his eyes off of her as he moved back up her legs and pulled her jeans off. As he tossed them to the side with her boots he looked back at her and was lost for words. The vision of Beth lying there in just a pair of black lace panties almost made him cum right there.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" She asked shyly as she watched him just staring at her. He shook his head as he moved back up to her.

"Nothin' wrong. You are perfect." He said softly as he leaned over her, softly kissing her lips. As her lips parted for his tongue, he moved his hand down her stomach to the top of her panties. As he moved his hand inside, finding her clit, she moaned deeply into his mouth, encouraging him to go further. He trailed kisses down her neck, stopping for a moment to suck each breast, then down her stomach. He slowly lowered her panties down her legs, throwing them on the pile. He ran his hands over her legs, leading a trail of kisses up the inside of them. Beth's breath hitched in her throat as his mouth found her pussy and his tongue started licking her folds.

"Oh Daryl" she moaned as he moved a finger inside her pussy as he licked and sucked her clit. She was so hot, so tight, his cock started aching to be inside her. He moved another finger in as her breathing got faster. He plunged his fingers deeper inside as he felt her walls tightening around his fingers and she started withering under him.

"Oh my god Daryl" she screamed as her orgasm took over her body. She has never felt anything like it. It was a white hot fire that she wanted more of. As her orgasm subsided, Daryl pulled his fingers out of her, and moved back up to kiss her lips. He swore there was nothing more beautiful than Beth, that he would do anything for her and love her forever. As they pulled apart, Beth looked up at him with a sly smile.

"Now it's your turn". She said as she moved her hand down his chest to the inside of his pants, finding his huge, waiting cock.

-to be continued


	43. Chapter 43

_**Thank you all for the reviews! It's am honor to know that you are liking the story. Hope you continue to like it and continue to review ?**_

Daryl laid his head back, closed his eyes and moaned deeply as Beth wrapped her hand around his hard cock. She started to move her hand up and down, loving the sound of his moans. The feel of her soft hand around his throbbing member almost made him finish right then. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. Yes girls had touched him before like that, but this was different, this was Beth and she could make him come undone with one touch. He opened his eyes back up slowly and looked at her. Her blue eyes were bright, her cheeks flushed and her lips pink from being kissed. He leaned forward and kissed her. It started off soft, but with every stroke of her hand it got more heated and filled with want. Beth rolled him over on his back and started leaving a trail of hot kisses down his chest.

"Oh Beth" he whispered as he felt her hands move his pants down his legs. Beth gasped just a little when she saw Daryl's cock spring free. She smiled up at him as she ran her hand up the inside of his leg.

"You don't have to..." He started but was cut off by Beth taking her tongue up and down the sides of his cock. Daryl sighed and laid back on the blankets as she licked his tip.

"Oh shit Beth" he moaned as she took his entire cock into his mouth. As she started moving up and down, he tangled his hands in her hair. His sounds causing a new fire to build up in Beth...a bold fire.

Daryl could feel the end nearing and pulled her back up to him softly, crushing his lips to hers.

"You are so fucking sexy!" She said with a sly smile as they pulled apart breathlessly.

"Your the sexy one! Your perfect" he growled as he moved his hand down her naked body.

"I need you Daryl" she said as she placed her hand on his cock again. Daryl nodded, the fire in his eyes and his rock hard cock speaking for him. He rolled her over on her back and spread her legs. He massaged her pussy for a few moments till she was withering and crying out his name again. Once her orgasm subsided he moved over and lined himself up.

"You sure?" He asked. She looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling and skin glowing in the candle light.

"Yes, I love you Daryl" she said softly as she placed her hands on his.

"I love you too, more than anything" he said as he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. As he kissed her, he slowly entered Beth.

"You feel so good" he whispered in her ear as he started pumping in and out of her. Beth matched his pace and soon her moans got faster and he could feel his release coming as well.

"Daryl" she cried as her walls squeezed around him. One more swift push and he was clutching himself to her, riding out his own orgasm.

"Oh God Beth" he moaned as he held her tight. After a few moments both of their bodies stopped withering and he slowly pulled out of her and laid beside her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. She laid her head on his chest and sighed.

"That was..." She started

"Yeah it was" he answered as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you my Beth" he said softly as he gently ran his hand up and down her arm. Beth looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"I'm yours. Always. I love you too" she said as she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

As they pulled apart and she laid her head back on his chest Daryl decided that no matter what happened down the road, this was the greatest moment of his life.


	44. Chapter 44

**_***Thank you everyone for the reviews and a big thank you to whoever added me to the Bethyl community page! Hope you continue to like it!***_**

**_Daryl smiled as he started to wake up. His mind was filled with the feel of golden hair falling around him, soft porcelain skin, burning lips all over his body and the sound of Beth Greene telling him that she loved him and would be his always. He rolled over to wrap his arm around her and pull her to him. He wanted to feel her close, to hold her. When he reached and got nothing but blanket instead of Beth, his eyes flew open, his expression changing from the peaceful one he had just had to fear. She was not lying beside him anymore. He scanned the room quickly for her. When he didn't see her, he jumped up and flung his pants on. Not seeing his shirt anywhere, he sighed, grabbed his crossbow and crept out of the room. _**

**_When he got out into the hallway, he could hear the faint sound of singing and the pressure in his chest faded away in an instant. When he got to the door for the kitchen and opened it softly, he saw her standing there, back to him at the counter. She was softly singing "Amazing Grace" and placing things from the cabinet on the counter. He looked her up and down, noticing that she was wearing his shirt. A smile spread across his lips as he thought about how good she looked in it. _**

**_"You just gunna stand there or are you gunna say Good Morning " she said in a playful tone, not even turning to see him. Daryl cleared his throat and leaned his crossbow up against the wall. "Didn't want to disturb you. That was real pretty" he said softly as he walked over to her. She turned to him and smiled brightly at him. Man, that smile would be the death of him. He would do anything to keep her smiling like that. _**

**_"Thanks" she said as she stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. _**

**_"How'd you sleep?" she asked as she turned back to her mission on the counter. _**

**_"Good, what are you doin" he asked as he moved beside of her. Beth drank in the scent of him as he did. The heat radiating off of him, along with the smell of leather and pine. She felt the fire inside of her build but took a breath to speak. _**

**_"Making us something to eat. I figured you would be hungry" she said with a smile as she looked back over at him. He had moved even closer to her, placing his hand on the side of her hip. _**

**_"Sounds good" he said as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. As they pulled apart he had a smile on his lips. _**

**_"I was wonderin' what happened to my shirt" he said as he ran his hands up and down her sides, sending a shiver thru her body. She looked into his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that always seemed to be looking deep into her soul. She could see the lust in them and it made her stomach flip. _**

**_"I'm sorry. I just picked up the first thing I could find" she said sweetly as she brushed her lips against his. _**

**_"Do you mind?" she asked as she pulled back just a little. He looked down at her with a look in his eyes that made her knees week. _**

**_"No, looks better on you" he said as he pulled her to him and crushed his lips to hers. As her tongue grazed his lips, asking for access to his mouth, he turned her around, pushing her up against the table. Before she had time to think, he had his hands at her sides and had lifted her up on the table. As he did, she wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to get closer to him. _**

**_He led a trail of kisses down her jaw line to her neck and across her shoulder, causing Beth to let out a moan. As she did, he pulled away, putting each of his hands on the sides of her face. _**

**_"What is it?" she asked breathlessly. He was looking at her so intently, but she could see the wheels working in his head._**

**_"It was because of you" he said softly as he looked down at his feet. Beth raised an eyebrow and placed her hand on his cheek, rubbing her thumb across the stubble._**

**_"What was because of me?" she asked softly. He removed his hands from her cheek and grabbed hers in his. She knew he was a man of few words, so it was taking him a few moments to get his thoughts together. _**

**_"That night, here. Before….ya know. It was because of you" he said softly, looking at their hands intertwined. Beth smiled brightly, knowing exactly what he meant. It was because of her that he thought there was still good people out there. She knew it that night when he said it, but it made her heart fly that he wanted to tell her. She let go of one of his hands and placed it back on his cheek, lifting his face up to look at her. The look in her eyes made Daryl gasp softly. _**

**_"Daryl, it is because of you that I am here. You made me strong, you made me capable. You saved me on more than one occasion and you are my best friend. I love you so much Daryl Dixon" she said sweetly as she smiled at him. _**

**_"Say it again" he said softly, looking into her eyes. _**

**_"I love you Daryl Dixon" she said as she leaned up and kissed him softly. As she pulled away, she saw his mind working again. _**

**_"I love you too Beth" he said as he put his arms around her and scooped her up in his arms. _**

**_"Grab the food" he said as he swung her around, causing Beth to giggle as she picked up the cans of pigs feet, peanut butter and soda and placing it in her lap as Daryl proceeded to carry her out of the kitchen, the same way he carried her in that fateful day a few months back. _**


	45. Chapter 45

"What's your favorite food?" Beth asks as she lazily plays with the lid of the peanut butter jar. Daryl turns his gaze to her from his seat up against the wall. They had made themselves a little picnic on top of their blankets and had both ended up sitting beside each other, backs against the wall. When he turns his gaze to her, he is met by bright blue, inquisitive eyes.

"I'm not sure" he says low as he turns back to his peanut butter, taking his finger and digging inside. As he pulls it out and slurps it off of his finger, Beth crinkles up her nose.

"Gross, that's disgusting" she says with a giggle as she pushes him softly against the arm.

"So really, if you could have one food right now, what would it be?" she asks, her eyes dancing in the candle light.

"Mashed potatoes and gravy" he says with a small smile as he puts the lid back on the peanut butter jar and sits it down on the side of him.

"Sounds good" she says as she puts the lid back on her jar and sits up on her knees.

"What about you? What would you want?" he asks, his eyes focused on her. She felt his eyes down in her soul.

"Hot wings, the hottest you could get me" she said with a whistful smile. Daryl's eyes went wide.

"Really? Never took you for a hot wing girl" he said as he placed his arms behind his head.

"Why? I love anything hot. The hotter the better" she said slyly as she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"That's why I love you…..very hot" she said with a grin on her face as she started to pull away. He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back to him, causing her to let out a loud laugh as she ended up on his lap. His mouth crushed on hers as his hand ended up in her hair. Beth moaned into his mouth as she melted into him. She could stay like this forever, enveloped in his strong, protective arms. As they pulled apart, she laid her head on his chest and sighed.

"What is it Darlin?" he asked as he gently stroked her hair. Beth sighed again, the sound of his voice calling her Darlin made her insides like jelly.

"Call me that again" she said just above a whisper. If Daryl had not been leaning over to kiss her forehead, he might have not heard her.

"I love you Darlin" he said softly as he lifted her chin softly and kissed her forehead. Beth smiled brightly as he pulled away from her. That smile, that damn smile. He loved that smile almost as much as he loved the girl giving it to him. It was like sunshine and rainbows and everything nice and sweet in the world that he knew nothing about before her.

"We should start getting ready to go" Beth said with a sigh as she ran her hand on his stubbled cheek. Daryl turned and kissed the inside of her hand, nodded and stood up, extending his hand to her. She smiled as she grabbed it and he lifted her up off of the ground onto her feet.

"I will go get the bags out of the kitchen and load up the saddle bags on the bike. You get the rest of the stuff together in your backpack" he said as he pulled his boots on.

"Here" Beth said as she unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off of her body. As she did, she looked up at him. The look he gave her caused a fire to burn in her belly.

"Yer so beautiful" he said as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her hungrily. All Daryl wanted to do was lay her back down and get lost again in her scent, in her hair and hands. Instead, he pulled apart and looked at her longingly.

"When we get back, you will need to put my shirt back on just so you can take it off again" he said low and gravily. Beth smiled up at him and nodded. He turned and went toward the door as she started putting her clothes back on.

"Be careful out there" she called as he walked down the hallway toward the door. He looked out the window quickly, turned and nodded at her with smile and then went out the door. Beth looked down at the mess they had left and started folding blankets. As she was moving the blankets, she realized he forgot to take the pigs feet with him. She grabbed the jars and walked to the door. As she got ready to open it, she saw something gleam in the corner of her eye out of the window and stopped. She gently looked out of the small window beside the door and saw Daryl with his hands in the air, crossbow on the ground. She gasped as a rush of anger and rage filled her up when she saw the gun pointed at the back of his head and the man holding it. Her heart stopped in her chest as she watched her world starting to crumble. Somehow she had to get to him….she needed a plan quick.


	46. Chapter 46

"Turn around" the man ordered Daryl, the gun still pointed at his head. Daryl grunted and turned to face the man and the barrel of his gun.

"Better?" Daryl asked, a sneer on his lips. In an instant, the man hit Daryl across the face with the butt of his gun. Daryl stumbled a little and then stood back up. He looked back into the man's eyes, trying not to look toward the church. He could feel the blood start to trickle down his face. He tried to come off strong and powerful but inside he was terrified that Beth would come out in the middle of this.

"Don't get smart with me boy! I deserve the right to see the man that killed my brothers" he said angrily.

"I've killed a lot of people" Daryl replied cooly. It was taking everything he had to remain calm.

"Redneck trash like you, I'm sure you have. You would remember my brothers. They are the ones that found that fine piece of tail you have with you inside the church. She still in there?" he asked as he gazed off to the side to look at the entrance of the church.

"Found, they didn't find her. They kidnapped her you asshole" Daryl raged, the anger building up inside of him. This guy was part of the group that took Beth. He envisioned lunging for him and snapping his neck.

"Oh technicalities. So she is in there huh? Come out, come out, wherever you are Darlin" he called loudly. Daryl started to lunge for him at the sound of him calling her darlin, but he stopped Daryl by pressing the gun to his forehead.

?/

The rage inside of Beth was overflowing. When she saw him hit Daryl, she ran and got her gun and tucked it under her shirt, behind her back. When she heard that he was one of the guys that took her, she saw red. Every fiber in her being wanted to kill him. She needed to figure out how to get to Daryl, how to save him. When she heard the guy calling for her, and saw Daryl lunge for him, she knew she had to act now. There was no way Daryl was going to let him come into the church with her still in there, he would die first and that was something that she was not about to allow happen. She looked down at her flannel shirt she had on and had an idea. She unbuttoned the shirt, to show her bra underneath of it and grabbed the jar of pigs feet.

"It's now or never. Watch over us Daddy" she said, and then taking a huge breath she reached for the door and opened it.

"Daryl, did you call me? You forgot the pigs feet" she said in a bubbly voice as she started to bounce out of the house. Both the guy and Daryl turned to look at her.

"What's going on? Who the hell are you?" Beth asked, looking from Daryl, to the guy to the gun and back again.

"Well look at you" the guy sneered as he eyed Beth up and down. Beth, acting self conscious, tried closing her shirt.

"Don't you dare. Come over here so I can see you" he said in a tone that made Beth's skin crawl.

"No!" she replied angrily.

"If you don't come over here, I will shoot your boyfriend in the head" he ordered. Beth looked at Daryl, he was shaking his head no. She could see the anger and the panic in his eyes.

"Ok, ok. Please don't shoot him" Beth said softly as she slowly walked over to stand in between Daryl and the guy. She put her hands on her hips, in the process lifting the back of her shirt up so Daryl could see the gun.

"Are you getting a better look now?" she asked angrily. The guy smirked as he licked his lips. It made her skin crawl and she could hear Daryl snarl behind her .

"I can see why my brothers wanted you. You really are a little slice of heaven. Let me guess" he started, looking around Beth to Daryl. "You had a slice of angel food cake didn't you" he said with a chuckle.

"Well he is 100 times the man you or your brothers were so yeah, he can have as much as he wants" Beth replied with a smirk. She knew she was playing with fire, but she had to wait for the right chance and out of the corner of her eye she saw it.

She let fear wash over her face as she looked in the direction of the walker coming toward them. When the guy saw her face, he turned to look in the direction she was looking. When she did, Beth pulled the gun out and fired, shooting him in the head. In an instant, her head was filled with sound. The sound of the gunshot, the sound of the guys body hitting the ground. She was lost in the sounds until she heard one that drug her back out.

"Beth, Beth, look at me, are you ok" she felt his hands gently shaking her shoulders. She blinked a few times, pulling herself out of her daze to find a pair of worried blue eyes watching her.

"I'm fine, I just never had to….." she started as she looked down at the guy lying on the ground. A few feet away was the walker, with a bolt thru his head.

"I had to save you! I had to. I couldn't let him shoot you" she said thru tears as Daryl pulled her to him. He hated that she had to do that. He wanted to spare her that kind of pain but he knew deep down that she could handle it, she was a lot stronger now than she used to be.

Beth felt the pain fade away as Daryl hugged her. She knew she did what she had to do, and that she would do it again for him or for any of her family. She could feel Daryl slowly buttoning her shirt up and she smiled up at him.

Daryl ran his hand on her cheek and leaned in to kiss her when all of a sudden they heard the moans and Daryl pulled away and looked around.

"Shit! We gotta go Beth. Run and get the rest of your stuff" Daryl screamed


	47. Chapter 47

Beth turned and saw the herd heading toward them. "Dammit, the gunshot" she thought to herself as she took off for the church and Daryl ran back to the bike. By the time Beth grabbed her backpack and was running back toward the door, she heard the motorcycle roar. She ran out to find the bike and Daryl waiting for her at the edge of the steps.

"LET'S GO" Daryl screamed over the motor and Beth nodded, running down the stairs and swinging herself quickly onto the bike.

"GO" she screamed as she saw a walker directly behind her. She felt the weight of the hand on her backpack as Daryl took off. In that instant the weight fell away and they were off. She wrapped her arms around Daryl's waist once they got past the few walkers on the dirt road to the church and laid her head on his back. As the realization of what happened, what could have happened hit her again the sobs started before she could even try to stop them. As she cried, she felt Daryl pull off to the side of the road and turn the engine off. She looked up, unwrapped her arms from his waist and wiped the tears from her face. He turned in his seat to face her, placing his hands on her cheeks.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he ran his gaze over her body. Beth nodded and sucked in a breath as she tried to calm herself down. She looked into his eyes, those beautiful eyes and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I could have lost you Daryl. When I saw him with the gun pointed at your head, I had too….." she started with a sob but was stopped by Daryl placing his lips softly on hers. The kiss was soft, sweet and too short for Beth as Daryl pulled away and looked into her eyes. She could see that he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words at the moment, so she moved her hand to the cut on his forehead from where he had been hit.

"Are you sure you are ok?" she asked softy as she barely touched around the cut. She could see a bruise already forming as well.

"Gotta be" he said with a smile as he pulled her too him one more time and pressed their lips together for another quick kiss.

"We gotta get movin. I'm sure either Rick or your sister are ready to send a search party out for us " he said as he turned back around and started the bike. Beth laughed just a little and wrapped her arms back around his waist.

"I love you, always have, always will" she said into his ear as he pulled back on the paved road. She could see the corner of his lip curl up into a smile and she laid her head back down on top of the angel wings. She felt his hand rest on top of hers for a moment and smiled as she let the wind and the road wash away the fear and pain of the day.

/

"What do you think could be taking them so long?" Michonne asked as she paced back and forth on the front porch of their new sanctuary. Rick sighed and stood up from his seat on the front step. He ran his hand thru his hair and looked off down the dirt road.

"We know they couldn't come back last night because of being on the bike and the storm. We will give them till noon, if they are not back by then, we will head out to find them. But really, this is Daryl and Beth. We know he can protect them both and she is no slouch either anymore" Rick said, trying to sound reassuring. But the truth was he was worried about his best friend and Hershel's daughter. Had something happened to them again at that church? Was it a set up like Daryl had thought it would be? Had they been taken? Was Daryl dead and Beth kidnapped again?. Had they been surrounded by walkers? All of these thoughts were running thru his head but he tried to hide them because he knew Maggie was thinking the same thing and he had to be the strong one, keep everybody going till they got back. He was brought out of his thoughts by the feel of a hand grabbing his. While lost in his thoughts Michonne had sat down on the stair where he had gotten up from and was now eyeing him questioningly.

"Why don't you actually start believing what your telling everybody? Stop thinking of all the bad things in your head" she said as she pulled his hand down so he sat beside her on the step. He laughed a little, of course Michonne would know he was going inside himself and driving himself crazy with worry. He could not figure out how she could read him so well.

"Guess yer right" he said as he squeezed her hand and rested both of their hands on his leg, not letting go of hers. Michonne just eyed him again, she would never admit it to anybody, and would cut their heads off if they implied it, but she really did like the dirty cop sitting beside of her. He had become one of her closest, if not her closest friend in the group and she cherished that. She was about to say something to him about keeping his thoughts good when she heard the faint sound of a motorcycle. She smiled as she looked at Rick, she could see by the light back in his eyes that he heard it too. They both jumped up as they saw Daryl and Beth come around the corner. Rick let go of Michonne's hand and he took off down the stairs towards them as Michonne ran to the door.

"THEIR BACK" she screamed into the house and then turned back around to greet her returning family.


End file.
